Le Pardon
by Nemesis.63
Summary: Le passé de certains personnages ressurgit et menace un équilibre plus fragile qu'il n'y paraît. SamJack mais aussi DanielVala adaptons nous !


**Le pardon**

**Auteur** : Nemesis  
**E-mail** :  
**Résumé **: Une mission passée revient hanter le SGC et bouleverse un fragile équilibre.  
**Genre **: romance, of course ! Et beaucoup de psychologie aussi…  
**Spoilers **: saison 10, après « Flesh & Blood »  
**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et l'univers ne sont pas à moi mais à la MGM…

**Je suis assez bavarde comme fille** : j'ai écrit cette fic en partant de « Jack le héros » d'Ally (http://perso.orange.fr/aurelia49/jackheros.htm ), qui a eu une idée qui m'a inspirée et que j'ai exploitée avec son accord. C'est en quelque sorte la conséquence de la mission de Jack, des années plus tard. Je me suis juste permise de supprimer le ship de sa fic afin de rester fidèle à la série et à ce que nos « cheeeeers » scénaristes ont écrit.

Pour ceux qui n'auraient pas vu le 1er épisode de la saison 10, sans vous spoileriser mais pour que l'histoire soit compréhensible, on va dire que SG-1 s'en sort et que Vala revient au SGC.

Et bien entendu, « Ripple Effect » n'a jamais existé. Vous avez vu quelque chose concernant Sam et Martouf, vous ? Moi non plus…

Merci à mes relectrices : Helios pour être toujours impitoyable, Sandiane pour n'être jamais impitoyable, son éminence grise Aurélia pour être là depuis mes débuts, et la vraie Aurélia pour m'avoir rassurée quand j'en ai eu besoin.

Et naturellement, merci à Ally.

* * *

Elle l'avait encore isolée. Tout n'était que vide, pas de couleurs, pas de sons, pas d'odeurs. Juste le néant, une façon de la punir pour avoir osé lui résister une nouvelle fois. Le monstre était cruel et la jeune femme l'avait compris depuis longtemps. Bien trop longtemps.

Vala soupira en elle-même et tenta de faire le vide dans sa tête pour éviter de trop songer à la situation désespérée dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Peine perdue, comme souvent. Que pouvait-elle faire d'autre que penser, ainsi isolée ? Elle ne ressentait rien, pas le moindre souffle d'air ou la moindre aspérité sur lesquels elle aurait pu concentrer son esprit. Elle était tout simplement privée de ses sens et seule sa voix intérieure lui donnait encore l'impression d'être vivante. De toute façon, il lui était impossible de stopper ses réflexions : qui était un jour réellement parvenu à ne penser à rien ?

Etre un hôte ne lui laissait que peu de repos… Elle exécrait de voir le Goa'uld utiliser à loisir son corps pour commettre ses crimes, surtout que Quetesh ne se privait pas de converser intérieurement avec elle, distillant aussi son venin par le verbe. En devenant un hôte, elle avait perdu le contrôle de ses membres mais aussi sa tranquillité d'esprit. Elle avait appris à rester docile, car provoquer la déesse déclenchait inévitablement une punition.

Seulement certains jours elle retrouvait l'envie de se battre, probablement cet instinct de survie dont ses grands-parents lui parlaient si souvent autrefois. Ses rébellions, si faibles fussent-elles, donnaient lieu à des déchaînements de colère de la part du monstre. Quetesh brisait son hôte, quitte à tuer le premier venu, tout en grinçant que la jeune femme était seule responsable de cette mort.

Mais même lors de ces accès de sadisme, Vala n'était pas seule. Certes, son unique interlocuteur était un Goa'uld des plus cruels, mais elle avait au moins le mérite de lui répondre. Et à travers les actions de Quetesh, aussi traumatisantes fussent-elles, la jeune femme pouvait ressentir ce qui l'entourait, voir la lumière du soleil, entendre les murmures des esclaves. Elle avait toujours conscience qu'il existait un monde sensible.

Alors que lorsque la déesse recourait à l'enfermement mental, comme maintenant, elle se retrouvait seule, isolée dans le vide avec juste ses propres pensées pour lui tenir compagnie, sans possibilité de s'échapper par le sommeil ou la mort. Vala savait que cela épuisait Quetesh de la couper ainsi de l'extérieur. Mais l'absence d'un monde sensible et la solitude finissaient par avoir raison de toutes les volontés de la jeune femme. La déesse ressortait peut-être fatiguée de ces séances de tortures mais en empêchant son hôte de ressentir ce qui les entourait toutes deux, elle était certaine de récupérer l'esprit de la jeune femme soumis, souvent brisé même.

Le monstre poussait parfois la cruauté jusqu'à lui rendre visite pour lui susurrer ce qu'elle allait faire d'elle puis l'abandonnait à nouveau jusqu'à ne plus être en mesure de maintenir les murs de la prison mentale dans laquelle elle l'enfermait.

Elle aurait voulu frapper, mais sans corps physique, même ce simple soulagement lui était refusé. Comme la possibilité d'avoir des joues sur lesquelles ses larmes puissent couler. Enfermée ainsi, elle perdait ses sens et la possibilité de ressentir ce qui entourait son corps, à défaut de contrôler celui-ci. Il ne lui restait que le vide. Le vide et ses pensées, dernière preuve qu'elle n'était pas encore morte.

C'était probablement la pire torture qui existât, elle finissait par devenir son propre venin et sentir l'espoir mourir pour laisser la place à la folie. Parfois elle aurait même préféré perdre ce dernier vestige d'humanité, sombrer dans une inconscience salvatrice qui lui ferait oublier à quel point elle n'était plus rien… Juste une conscience oubliée, une âme perdue.

Elle ressentit soudain la présence du Goa'uld à ses côtés, peut-être le signe de la fin de son isolement. La voix rocailleuse du monstre résonna en elle :

- Je m'amusais tellement que j'avais fini par t'oublier, dit celle-ci d'un ton enjoué.

Mensonge. La maintenir isolée empêchait Quetesh de pouvoir ignorer un seul instant la présence de sa prisonnière. Elles le savaient toutes deux.

- Tu veux venir ? reprit-elle perfidement. Je suis sûre que tu vas l'apprécier, il est très doué…

Vala frissonna intérieurement. Encore un homme. Le Goa'uld aimait changer ses amants et en choisissait de nouveaux très régulièrement, qu'ils soient consentants ou non.

Elle ne répondit pas, c'était inutile.

Et moins d'une seconde plus tard, les murs tombaient et, à défaut de contrôler, elle sentait à nouveau.

Au dessus d'elle, l'homme ignorait tout de la scène qui se déroulait à l'intérieur même de la femme à qui il était en train de faire l'amour. _Faire l'amour…_ Cela sonnait tellement faux. Tout dans son attitude démentait cela. Il était en colère, Vala pouvait le voir à sa mâchoire crispée et à ses yeux qu'il gardait obstinément fermés. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu, ne savait rien de lui, pas même son nom. Et pourtant il était là, en elle, et elle passait ses doigts fins le long de son dos musclé. Elle entendit les gémissements qui s'échappaient de sa propre gorge et sentit les frissons de plaisir qui parcouraient son corps.

Sauf qu'elle n'avait aucun contrôle sur ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Quetesh choisissait, elle subissait. Et alors même que son corps se tordait de plaisir, elle ne ressentait qu'une intense douleur en elle. Elle avait fini par comprendre que le plaisir et la douleur, comme la plupart des sensations, étaient avant tout psychologiques. Ce qu'elle vivait là était un viol… Mais elle en avait l'habitude, la présence du Goa'uld en elle avait rendu ce viol permanent, qu'il y ait un homme avec elles ou pas.

Ressentant la rage sourde de l'homme qui se mouvait en elle, la jeune femme songea amèrement que Quetesh pouvait réussir l'exploit d'abuser de deux personnes à la fois.

- Il te plaît ? susurra la déesse. Je le trouve très habile, il me rappelle un peu ton fiancé.

Vala serra mentalement les mâchoires et sentit l'envie de pleurer la gagner. Sauf que ses larmes ne pourraient pas couler…

- Tu ne peux pas le voir là, mais il possède les mêmes yeux bruns et flamboyants, reprit le monstre. Si je n'avais pas besoin de lui, je lui ferais subir le même sort qu'à ton cher Jaolin…

Elle sentit Quetesh savourer sa réaction. En plus d'être condamnée à vivre éternellement avec la pire créature qui soit, elle devait supporter le souvenir de la mort de son fiancé et de tous ceux qu'elle avait aimés. Qu'elle avait tués.

Elle reporta son attention sur l'homme, tentant de deviner en quoi il pouvait être utile à la déesse. Visiblement, elle l'avait mis de force dans son lit mais il semblait pourtant assez fort pour pouvoir lui briser la nuque d'un simple geste. Un soldat, si elle en jugeait d'après son corps et les nombreuses cicatrices qu'elle sentait sur sa peau. S'il était d'accord pour satisfaire les désirs abjects du Goa'uld, il devait vraiment être désespéré. Cela rentrait probablement dans le cadre d'un marché dont la jeune femme ignorait les termes. Mais le service que rendrait Quetesh en échange devait lui être vital pour qu'il accepte de payer un tel prix.

Elle lui répugnait, elle pouvait le sentir sans même qu'il ait besoin de la regarder.

- Dis-moi Vala, depuis combien de temps vivons-nous ensemble ? demanda soudain la déesse.

- Je l'ignore, répondit la jeune femme avec ce ton soumis que l'on attendait d'elle.

Mieux valait ne pas la provoquer par quelque réplique acerbe. De toute façon, elle ne s'en sentait pas le courage aujourd'hui…

- Tu penses que cela fait bien trop longtemps, inutile de le cacher ! cracha l'autre. Je lis en toi, tu es trop faible pour me cacher tes pensées !

Quetesh marqua une légère pause, comme si elle réfléchissait puis ajouta :

- Et pourtant, tu es plus résistante que je ne l'avais supposé en te choisissant… Au bout de tout ce temps, la conscience des hôtes est généralement réduite à un tas de poussière à côté duquel on passe sans le remarquer. Mais toi…

Elle… Elle se battait toujours malgré les tortures et les humiliations, malgré ses accès de désespoir, malgré l'éternité de la peine à laquelle elle était condamnée. Parce que tant qu'elle était consciente, elle était vivante. Et, malgré tout, il restait de l'espoir…

- J'aurais aimé te briser définitivement comme les autres… reprit pensivement Quetesh. Seulement tu es différente. Je dois avouer que tu es restée un défi pour moi. Mais écoute-moi bien Vala : je déteste perdre. Et si tu résistes encore, c'est parce que tu gardes espoir qu'un jour tu retrouveras ta liberté.

La jeune femme retint mentalement sa respiration et sentit la peur s'insinuer dans son esprit. Quetesh avait une idée, elle le devinait aisément sans pour autant pouvoir lire clairement dans les pensées de la déesse. Mais celle-ci était trop sûre d'elle... Vala ignorait ce qui allait suivre, mais il lui faudrait sans aucun doute se battre pour survivre à la prochaine cruauté du Goa'uld.

- C'est à cause de cette liberté que tu résistes encore… Tu es chanceuse, susurra mielleusement la voix, aujourd'hui je vais te la donner. Avant de t'enfermer à nouveau.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de réaliser la portée des paroles du monstre. Il ne fallut qu'un instant pour que le contrôle du Goa'uld s'effondre, et elle retrouva le plein usage de son corps.

Son premier réflexe fut de se contracter violemment mais elle ne fit qu'amplifier une douleur maintenant physique et concrète. Au-dessus d'elle, l'homme gardait ses yeux obstinément clos et sembla ignorer la jeune femme qui se débattait sous lui. Complètement paniquée, presque choquée d'avoir soudainement retrouvé la maîtrise de ses membres, Vala sentit ses yeux la piquer et les premières larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues alors même qu'un cri rauque s'échappa de sa gorge.

L'homme fronça les sourcils en sentant le changement de comportement de sa maîtresse. Elle tenta de le repousser mais ne parvint qu'à obtenir une série de mouvements désordonnés. Il ouvrit soudain les yeux et se figea en tombant dans ceux embués de sa compagne.

Elle était libre. Elle avait enfin le plein contrôle de son corps. La sensation était étrange, elle avait fini par oublier ce que c'était que de se mouvoir par sa simple volonté.

Et pourtant, le monstre était toujours là. Elle le sentait au fond d'elle, tapi, prêt à reprendre le contrôle au moindre instant. Vala comprit soudain ce que faisait Quetesh : quoi de pire que de goûter à la liberté puis de se retrouver à nouveau enfermée pour l'éternité ? Connaître le paradis avant d'être exilée à jamais en enfer… Probablement la pire torture morale, et le Goa'uld se réjouissait d'avance du désespoir de son hôte.

Sans compter que la déesse avait parfaitement choisi son moment pour s'effacer : la jeune femme restait encore soumise, privée de tout recours sous le poids de celui qui abusait d'elle sans même le savoir.

Elle suffoqua à cette pensée et se crispa à nouveau.

Au dessus d'elle, l'homme la fixait toujours, incertain. Observant l'expression de pure panique de la jeune femme, la vérité fit alors jour dans son esprit et il réalisa ce qui venait de se passer… Que la femme qu'il tenait dans ses bras n'était plus le monstre qui l'utilisait mais une victime comme lui. Et qu'il était en train d'abuser d'elle.

Il tenta vivement de se dégager mais elle hurla pour l'en empêcher.

Confus, il baissa à nouveau les yeux sur elle et l'interrogea silencieusement.

- Elle est toujours là, répondit-elle d'une voix hachée par les larmes. Si vous vous arrêtez, elle se vengera sur nous deux.

Il serra la mâchoire une nouvelle fois et resta immobile, tentant de faire le point sur la situation. Elle pouvait voir ses pensées défiler dans ses yeux. Il n'y avait aucune issue favorable à leur histoire, ils le savaient tous deux. Quetesh était partie, seulement ce n'était que momentané : elle avait simplement décidé d'être spectatrice et non actrice aujourd'hui. Mais tels ces empereurs de l'Antiquité romaine, elle restait encore maîtresse des « jeux » et si les marionnettes qu'ils étaient entre ses doigts n'obéissaient pas à sa volonté, elle les punirait sans hésiter une seule seconde.

Vala tenta de se détendre sous le poids de l'homme et essuya ses larmes d'un revers de la main. Elle était libre pour l'instant, mais combien de temps avant que la déesse ne se lasse de ce petit divertissement cruel ? Elle était tellement fatiguée de lutter…

- Tuez-moi… murmura-t-elle soudain d'une voix incertaine.

Il la regarda dans les yeux et elle lut la pitié dans son regard. Elle pouvait sentir qu'il la comprenait et qu'il savait à quel point la mort était parfois préférable. Il pouvait la tuer, la soulager de sa peine d'un simple geste de la main. Et ayant le plein contrôle de son corps, elle le laisserait faire. Le Goa'uld n'aurait pas la possibilité de reprendre suffisamment vite la situation en main, elle était assez forte pour la retenir le temps que tout soit terminé.

Vala se mordit la lèvre et sentit de nouvelles larmes couler. Elle était prête à mourir pour que son calvaire cesse. Pour la première fois depuis des années, cette occasion se présentait et elle ne pouvait la laisser passer. Certes, elle serait morte ensuite, elle aurait cessé d'exister. Mais après tout, cela ne valait-il pas mieux que cette peine à perpétuité et ces tortures ? Ce combat la détruisait à petit feu. Alors même si elle aurait préféré retrouver un jour le goût de la véritable liberté, il était encore préférable pour elle de quitter la bataille. Elle ne souffrirait plus, ce serait juste le néant : après tout ce qu'elle avait vécu, la mort serait un doux repos, amer certainement, mais un repos tout de même.

- Tuez-moi, répéta-t-elle avec plus de conviction.

- Je ne peux pas, souffla-t-il en la regardant avec douceur.

Elle ravala ses larmes et l'affronta du regard. Il semblait lutter pour ne pas détourner le sien, comme s'il avait honte de ne pas l'aider à en finir.

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix qu'elle voulait ferme mais qui se brisa en réalité.

- Parce que si je vous tue, je les perds…

C'était donc cela. Quetesh avait pouvoir de vie ou de mort sur les êtres chers à cet homme et c'était eux qu'il avait choisis.

- Qu'est-ce que vous savez de la perte ? cracha-t-elle malgré elle.

Une ombre passa dans les yeux de l'homme et elle sut qu'elle s'était trompée. Il connaissait la perte, il connaissait la souffrance qu'elle procurait. Et son attitude envers elle, ses quelques gestes et paroles tendaient à prouver qu'il savait parfaitement dans quelle situation elle était et que s'il en avait eu la possibilité, il l'aurait aidée. Mais ceux qu'il aimait dépendaient de la bonne volonté de Quetesh et à côté d'eux, Vala n'était rien d'autre qu'un sujet de pitié pour lui.

Elle sentit le Goa'uld se délecter au fond de son esprit. La déesse avait tout prévu, elle savait qu'elle pouvait lâcher son contrôle sur la jeune femme sans aucun risque.

- Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il.

Il était désolé… Il était la clé de la fin de son tourment mais il ne ferait rien ! Et pourtant, comment pouvait-elle lui en vouloir ? A sa place, elle aurait probablement agi de la même façon. Pour lui, elle n'était qu'une inconnue qu'il côtoierait quelques minutes ou quelques heures dans sa vie, alors qu'il était déjà prêt au sacrifice pour ceux qu'il aimait. Eux étaient vivants, il restait de l'espoir. Mais elle n'était rien pour lui, juste la conscience d'un hôte de toute façon déjà mort.

Elle comprenait son choix.

Mais elle ne pouvait l'accepter et dans un mouvement de désespoir, elle attrapa vivement le poignard que Quetesh gardait toujours à portée de main. Il fut cependant plus rapide qu'elle et avant qu'elle ne puisse utiliser l'arme contre elle-même, il arrêta son geste. Elle se débattit mais ne parvint qu'à le blesser à la hanche. Vala le vit serrer les dents pour ne pas crier sous la douleur et elle eut soudain honte. Les larmes remplirent à nouveau ses yeux et elle se laissa désarmer sans résister. Il jeta le couteau hors de sa portée et la regarda dans les yeux.

Ce qu'elle lut dans son regard lui brisa le cœur. Il ne lui en voulait même pas d'avoir essayé, il se contenta juste de passer doucement ses doigts sur ses joues puis dans ses boucles brunes. Au fond d'elle, la déesse jubilait. La jeune femme se mordit la lèvre et détourna ses yeux de ceux de son amant. Il ne chercha pas à lui parler, il comprenait que ses larmes la soulageaient. Il y avait si longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas pleuré… De toute façon, il n'y avait plus rien à faire, ils étaient tous deux piégés par Quetesh. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire était profiter de sa présence et de son soutien silencieux. Et accepter sa compréhension et sa pitié.

Elle pleura sur sa situation, sur ceux qu'elles avaient perdus, sur sa mort qui ne viendrait pas et ce qu'elle n'aurait jamais. Une fois ses larmes taries, elle releva lentement les yeux sur l'homme. Il était encore en elle, mais la douleur avait cessé. Elle était parvenue à se détendre et l'attitude de son amant y était certainement pour beaucoup. Vala soupira et enfouit en silence son nez dans le cou de l'homme, qui la laissa faire sans rien dire. Elle aurait aimé le connaître dans d'autres circonstances, il était probablement de ces âmes nobles qui se battent jusqu'à la mort pour défendre leurs convictions. Peut-être même aurait-elle pu l'aimer… Ou était-ce simplement parce qu'il montrait de la compassion envers elle ? Elle ne connaissait même pas son nom ni son histoire…

Peu importait en fait, il était là avec elle, elle ne pouvait que savourer l'instant. C'est ce genre de souvenir qui lui permettrait de résister aux prochains assauts de Quetesh. Ou qui la détruirait à petit feu ainsi que l'espérait la déesse.

Elle sentit l'homme soupirer et embrasser doucement sa tempe.

- Je ne peux pas vous tuer, murmura-t-il sans la regarder, mais peut-être puis-je vous aider d'une quelconque façon ?

- Vous seriez capable de retirer un symbiote en pleine santé avant qu'il ne reprenne le contrôle sur son hôte ? demanda-t-elle avec un rire amer.

Il ne répondit pas et se contenta de caresser doucement ses cheveux.

Ils restèrent quelques instants dans cette position puis elle recula sa tête et ses yeux gris plongèrent à nouveau dans le brun de ceux de son compagnon. Il la regarda silencieusement mordre sa lèvre pour ne pas pleurer puis lui murmurer d'une voix hachée :

- Alors tout ce que vous pouvez faire est de rendre agréable le temps qu'il nous reste à passer ensemble.

Vala ne sut pas si c'était ce qu'elle lui avait implicitement demandé ou si c'était lui qui avait choisi de comprendre ainsi sa dernière phrase.

Mais quand il prit ses lèvres, elle se surprit à répondre avec désespoir à son baiser. Avec douceur, il rajusta leurs deux corps et replongea en elle avec toute la tendresse dont il était capable. Lentement, sans un mot et sans un regard, il recommença à lui faire l'amour. Il avait été un automate tout le temps que les bras de Quetesh l'entouraient, mais Vala prit conscience que c'était l'homme qu'elle tenait dans les siens, un homme qui la caressait comme si elle était la chose la plus précieuse sur laquelle il ait posé ses mains.

Elle sentit peu à peu les vagues de plaisir la submerger et alors que son corps se cambrait malgré elle et que la brûlure au creux de ses reins atteignait son paroxysme, elle se sentit violemment rejetée en arrière. Elle perdit en un instant le contrôle et le cri de jouissance du Goa'uld résonna en elle.

Au fond de sa prison, Vala sentit soudain le désespoir prendre possession d'elle et la consumer.

* * *

- Jack, dépêche-toi ! Je sais que tu n'as rien de prévu mais moi j'ai un briefing à neuf heures !

L'appel de Sam le fit grogner. Délaissant péniblement le lit, il attrapa quelques vêtements qui se trouvaient abandonnés sur une chaise et se dirigea d'un pas traînant vers la salle de bain. Il lui restait encore un quart d'heure avant qu'ils ne quittent la maison, ce serait amplement suffisant. Mais sa compagne était déjà levée depuis une heure, s'agitant probablement dans la cuisine ou la buanderie. S'il n'avait pas été là, elle serait sans aucun doute partie au SGC une bonne demi-heure auparavant.

Il sourit en songeant aux compromis qu'ils étaient forcés de faire chaque jour. Il n'en avait jamais regretté aucun et elle non plus apparemment, puisqu'elle était toujours là après un an à le supporter. Bien sûr, des milliers de kilomètres les séparaient la plupart du temps… Mais elle ne s'en était jamais plainte, se contentant de savourer les trop rares moments qu'ils parvenaient à passer ensemble.

Jack se félicita d'avoir pris ces congés. Sam serait hélas obligée de travailler au SGC pendant quelques jours encore, mais ils allaient enfin pouvoir se voir plus de trois jours de suite. Cela ne leur était pas arrivé depuis au moins six mois…

Il sortit de la douche et chercha de la main la serviette de toilette. Il était encore resté trop longtemps sous l'eau chaude, elle n'allait pas le rater…

- Jaaaaack !

- J'arrive ! cria-t-il en réponse à la jeune femme qui s'impatientait au rez-de-chaussée.

Il grimaça ; peut-être n'aurait-il pas dû insister pour l'accompagner à la base justement le matin où elle avait un briefing important. Finalement, un quart d'heure pour se préparer ne serait pas suffisant et ils allaient être en retard. Enfin, ce n'était pas la première fois… Quand il descendrait dans cinq minutes, elle allait faire cette adorable moue, froncer ses sourcils et râler contre sa ponctualité déplorable. Puis il l'embrasserait, s'excuserait avec ce sourire de gamin et attendrait qu'elle lève les yeux au ciel en secouant la tête, signe qu'elle n'était pas vraiment fâchée. Et comme chaque moment passé en sa compagnie, il savourait ce petit rituel, aussi ridicule soit-il.

Le bonheur pouvait être simple finalement…

Il enfila rapidement son pantalon et son regard accrocha malgré lui la petite cicatrice sur sa hanche. Son humeur s'assombrit instantanément, comme si la marque gravée sur sa peau était chargée de lui rappeler le passé. Il parvenait à l'ignorer la plupart du temps mais elle restait un signe indélébile sur son corps, comme pour lui prouver que ce qu'il avait fait ne pouvait pas non plus s'effacer de son âme. Les Goa'ulds étaient des êtres cruels, mais ce jour-là il avait vraiment saisi combien ils aimaient faire souffrir gratuitement… Cette mission n'avait réussi qu'à lui faire détester encore plus ces monstres. Et lui même.

Jack, si tu n'es pas descendu dans trente secondes, je te promets que tu testeras la qualité du canapé dès ce soir ! Et sans moi !

Il secoua la tête, chassant ses pensées moroses. C'était du passé maintenant, il avait commis pire dans sa vie que ce qu'il avait été forcé de faire à cause de cette déesse. Mais le dégoût perdurait, il devait vivre avec. Du moment que Sam ne l'apprenait pas et qu'elle n'avait pas à partager ce fardeau avec lui, il s'en accommoderait. Il ignorait comment elle réagirait si elle savait…

Il attrapa la housse contenant son uniforme et dévala les escaliers en se recomposant un sourire.

* * *

Daniel soupira bruyamment et cogna une nouvelle fois contre la porte.

- Vala ! cria-t-il. Tout le monde t'attend au mess, qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?

De l'autre côté de la porte, des bruits sourds lui parvinrent. L'archéologue se passa nerveusement les mains sur le visage. Il aurait parié qu'elle s'était encore plongée dans son nouveau hobby et qu'elle n'avait pas vu le temps passer. Et dire qu'elle lui avait promis qu'il n'aurait pas besoin de venir la chercher pour le repas. Il allait tuer Teal'c…

- Je suis prête, dit-elle en sortant à la hâte de sa chambre.

Il se mit en marche sans un mot et elle le suivit avec un sourire désolé. Le jeune homme lui jeta un regard en biais et demanda malgré lui :

- Tu en es où ?

- A un moment critique, tu peux me croire ! J'aurais presque préféré sauter le repas, répondit-elle en roulant des yeux.

Il haussa les sourcils, sachant qu'il y avait tout de même de la glace au menu. Devant sa mine étonnée, la jeune femme entreprit de se justifier :

- L'espèce de grosse limace veut les donner à manger à un truc géant plein de tentacules ! reprit-elle avec animation. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de voir comment ils s'en sortaient. S'ils s'en sortent…

Au moins elle approchait de la fin, songea-t-il amusé. Restait juste à espérer qu'elle ne demande pas une connexion Internet personnelle pour parfaire ses connaissances…

Elle s'était plutôt bien habituée à la vie terrestre, c'était une bonne chose. Il avait eu peur qu'après ce qu'elle avait vécu dans cette autre galaxie, elle ait du mal à retrouver une vie « normale ». Mais elle avait de remarquables capacités d'adaptation et était parvenue à se faire sa place au SGC en quelques semaines, de façon plus ou moins forcée. Ce dont il était sûr, c'est qu'elle avait fait des efforts et qu'elle avait réellement cherché à s'intégrer.

Bien sûr, ce n'était plus la même Vala que celle qu'ils avaient été forcés d'accueillir un an auparavant. Elle était parfois plus douce, plus sombre aussi. Mais elle avait gardé ce sens de l'humour si spécial et cette manie de le titiller jusqu'à ce qu'il craque. Sa capacité à mentir était presque intacte aussi, pensa-t-il avec un sourire.

Et puis après tout ce qui s'était passé, un autre élément était venu s'ajouter à leur relation : la confiance. Ils n'en avaient jamais réellement parlé mais leur lien s'était sans aucun doute solidifié. Petit à petit, il avait fini par la respecter et elle avait appris à compter sur lui.

Ils atteignirent le mess dans un silence confortable et entreprirent de remplir leurs plateaux, chacun perdu dans ses propres pensées.

- Dis, demanda-t-elle soudain alors qu'il tendait la main vers son dessert, tu savais qu'Il était le père de Luke ?

L'archéologue éclata franchement de rire et poussa la jeune femme vers la table où les autres membres de SG-1 s'étaient installés.

- Discute de ça avec Teal'c, tu sais bien que c'est le spécialiste ici.

Mitchell leva des yeux interrogatifs vers lui mais Daniel lui fit signe de laisser tomber. Le colonel haussa les épaules et se poussa sur le côté pour laisser place aux nouveaux arrivants. Il semblait manifestement ravi qu'ils aient daigné les rejoindre ; le Jaffa n'étant pas d'un naturel bavard, le repas commençait à lui sembler monotone.

- Alors Jackson, attaqua Mitchell, prêt pour cette petite balade sur P3X-640 ?

L'archéologue haussa les épaules et une réplique sarcastique lui monta aux lèvres, révélatrice du cynisme qui s'était peu à peu emparé de lui.

- Ce n'est qu'une mission pour servir de nounou, répondit-il. Je ne vois d'ailleurs pas pourquoi je suis obligé d'y aller, ils ont juste besoin de personnes comme Teal'c ou vous parce que la planète est une possession de Ba'al.

- Mais Sam avait l'air tout excitée en l'évoquant ce matin, rétorqua le militaire.

- Cameron, soupira l'archéologue, vous savez autant que moi que nous accompagnons des astronomes qui souhaitent observer une comète. Ils vont chercher à en déterminer la composition, Sam est _forcément_ impatiente d'aller voir ça.

- Avez-vous peur de vous ennuyer Daniel Jackson ? intervint Teal'c.

- Je signale juste que je ne suis pas militaire et que je serais plus utile au SGC à compulser les données que nous avons sur Arthur et Merlin.

- Votre manque d'enthousiasme me rappelle celui d'O'Neill lorsqu'il devait vous accompagner sur un site archéologique off world, affirma le Jaffa.

Daniel se tourna lentement vers Teal'c et lui jeta un regard effaré. Il secoua vivement la tête.

- Ca n'a _aucun_ rapport ! s'exclama-t-il. Jack servait à quelque chose lors de ces missions, même si ce n'était pas toujours évident. Là, je vais me contenter de discuter avec le chef du village qui me parlera de ses nombreuses épouses, ce qui ne nous sera d'aucune aide contre les Oris.

- Peut-être pourrez-vous emmener O'Neill puisqu'il est à la base, reprit sérieusement le Jaffa. Il se plaignait souvent de devoir faire ce qu'il appelait du « relationnel » alors que vous faisiez vos fouilles.

L'archéologue en resta bouche bée et regarda un à un ses compagnons qui tentaient de dissimuler leur fou rire. Depuis quand son ami s'était-il mis au second degré ? Il se tourna à nouveau vers lui, décidé à avoir le dernier mot.

- Teal'c, je trouve que vous filez un mauvais coton depuis quelques temps. Si vous continuez ainsi à faire de l'humour, je vais finir par me poser des questions sur l'influence qu'a eue la vie terrestre sur vous…

Le Jaffa inclina la tête et se replongea dans son assiette, laissant Daniel maugréer. Le jeune homme n'avait aucune envie d'aller sur P3X-640, il avait beaucoup mieux à faire. Mais l'idée de Teal'c n'était pas mauvaise : si Jack les accompagnait pour cette mission, elle serait plus intéressante. L'équipe SG-1 telle qu'il l'avait connue pendant huit ans lui manquait et cela faisait des mois qu'il n'avait pas vu son ami militaire. Lui proposer de passer quelques heures sur une autre planète avec une équipe de scientifiques n'allait pas enchanter Jack, mais Daniel savait que les missions lui manquaient. Et il profiterait ainsi de ses amis en attendant leurs congés.

- Vous savez quoi, je crois que je vais effectivement demander à Jack de nous accompagner, reprit Daniel. Le plus dur sera sans doute de le convaincre de se lever pour passer la porte…

- Nous ne partirons qu'à dix heures pourtant, fit remarquer Cameron.

- C'est bien ce que je disais, répliqua l'archéologue avec un sourire.

Il avait croisé Sam et Jack qui sortaient de l'ascenseur un peu plus tôt et le militaire lui avait fait comprendre qu'il n'avait pas apprécié d'être tiré de son lit « aux aurores », ce qui lui avait valu une exclamation outrée de sa compagne. Il avait ensuite maugréé quelque chose à propos de Walter et de café et les avait laissés devant la salle de briefing pour s'enfoncer dans les couloirs du SGC.

- Jack O'Neill, c'est l'ancien général de la base, c'est ça ? demanda Vala qui avait entrepris de retirer tous les grains de maïs de sa salade.

- Et aussi l'ancien leader de SG-1 ! dit Cameron avec animation. Et l'homme qui a conduit la première équipe d'exploration terrienne, celui qui est adulé par tous les membres du SGC et qui a sauvé la planète un nombre incalculable de fois…

- Cinq fois, colonel Mitchell, affirma calmement le Jaffa assis en face de lui.

- Et qui a téléchargé les connaissances des Anciens dans sa tête, reprit le militaire en jetant un regard amusé à Teal'c. Par deux fois !!

- Rien que ça… Waou, quel héros ! ironisa Vala.

Daniel lui jeta un regard exaspéré et elle réfréna son envie de lui tirer la langue.

Il est vrai que Jack O'Neill avait un CV plutôt impressionnant, mais elle ne le connaissait que par des « ouï dire ». A vrai dire, le personnel de cette base parlait tellement de lui qu'elle avait vite compris que c'était une légende. Mais elle refusait d'adhérer à cette image avant d'avoir pu rencontrer l'homme en chair et en os. Après tout, c'était peut-être aussi un crétin fini, arrogant et prétentieux. Et moche en plus de ça !

- C'est aussi mon meilleur ami et le petit ami de Sam, ajouta Daniel qui semblait avoir lu dans ses pensées.

Elle le regarda malicieusement en croquant sa salade et rétorqua :

- Tu viens de vexer Teal'c et Mitchell là, eux qui étaient persuadés de détenir la place de meilleur ami dans ton cœur…

L'archéologue retint sa respiration, tentant de se convaincre qu'elle ne faisait cela que dans le but de l'énerver. Elle le regarda d'un air goguenard et avala victorieusement une nouvelle feuille de salade.

A leurs côtés, Mitchell plongea le nez dans son plateau pour cacher son rire tandis que Teal'c laissait transparaître un sourire.

Au même moment, Jack venait de parvenir à traîner Sam hors de son laboratoire et les deux militaires se dirigeaient d'un pas tranquille vers le mess où les attendaient leurs amis.

Il avait passé sa matinée à rendre visite à tous ses anciens subordonnés mais n'avait encore pas trouvé le temps de passer un moment avec SG-1 et était juste parvenu à croiser Daniel avant le briefing de l'équipe. Il attendait donc avec impatience ce repas au mess. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre de déranger ses amis pendant qu'ils travaillaient mais ils commençaient à lui manquer.

- Je n'ai peut-être pas choisi ma journée pour venir, soupira-t-il. Tout le monde a l'air très occupé…

- L'ambiance est un peu tendue à cause de la progression des Oris, avoua Sam. Mais ta présence va faire du bien au moral des troupes !

- J'espère que tu n'as pas dit ça à Hank ! dit Jack en riant. C'est juste que j'ai remarqué que les gens étaient heureux de me voir mais qu'ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de passer des heures à discuter. Je n'ai même pas vu Teal'c, il paraît qu'il a passé sa matinée sur Dakara à apaiser des tensions…

Sam ne répondit pas. Ils étaient tous sous pression depuis la première attaque des Oris. La situation n'était pas brillante et chaque membre du SGC travaillait d'arrache-pied à trouver un moyen de vaincre la nouvelle menace. Elle appréhendait même de prendre les congés que Landry avait obligé SG-1 à accepter la semaine suivante…

- Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte de la situation en étant à Washington, reprit Jack. Je veux dire, j'avais lu les rapports, Hank m'a parlé de tout cela au téléphone, comme Daniel ou toi, mais ce n'est pas la même chose.

- Alors imagine comment réagissent les politiciens quand nous évoquons nos difficultés, soupira-t-elle. Ils n'ont pas conscience…

- Vous continuez de vous battre et d'avancer alors que nous nous noyons dans nos papiers. J'ai peur que cela ne se termine mal. Tu sais quoi, j'ai beau être en congés, je crois que je vais essayer d'aider un peu aujourd'hui. J'ai vu que Walter était débordé, on a fini par lui mettre trop de responsabilités sur le dos. Je pourrai peut-être le décharger, je doute que Hank trouve à y redire. Et cela me permettra de me remettre à la page.

- Si cela t'aide à prendre le pouls du SGC, dit Sam, je pense que c'est une bonne idée.

Jack haussa les sourcils.

- Tu penses aussi que je ne me rends pas compte de ce qui se passe… constata-t-il avec amertume.

Sam soupira. Bien sûr, Jack savait ce que c'était que de lutter contre une menace réelle alors que des bureaucrates refusaient de le comprendre. Elle savait aussi qu'il se battait pour le SGC mieux que quiconque et que de nombreuses requêtes avaient été satisfaites grâce à lui. Il restait en contact avec le SGC, elle lui avait parlé de ce qui se passait.

Il était le meilleur atout qu'ils puissent avoir.

Mais la vérité, c'est qu'il n'était pas là, avec eux. Il ne vivait pas les attaques, les maigres victoires et les amples défaites. Il avait beau se démener pour le bien de la base, cette dernière avait poursuivi son propre chemin sans lui et il ne s'en était pas bien rendu compte. La situation avait changé, les ennemis et les alliés aussi. Il était peut-être utile à la tête du HomeWorld Security, elle n'en avait pas moins l'impression qu'il aurait eu sa place ailleurs qu'à Washington.

- Le SGC a changé depuis que tu es parti, tenta-t-elle d'un ton incertain, tu vas pouvoir t'ajuster. C'est normal, tu ne vis pas la même chose que nous à Washington.

Jack ne répondit pas. Il se rendait maintenant compte quel point ils avaient continué d'avancer pendant qu'il faisait le guignol devant des politiciens plus préoccupés par les élections que par la sécurité de la planète. Le SGC avait changé, ses amis avaient changé, alors que lui était resté en arrière. Bon sang, en trois minutes de discussion avec Daniel le matin, il avait déjà compris que rien n'était plus pareil : l'archéologue dégageait quelque chose de nouveau, une sorte de confiance en lui que Jack ne lui avait jamais connue. Le jeune homme naïf et enthousiaste qu'il avait rencontré dix ans auparavant avait laissé place à un autre plus mûr et plus fort, mais aussi plus dur. Et si le militaire s'en était tout de même rendu compte, il devait avouer qu'il n'en avait peut-être pas mesuré toutes les implications …

- Tout a changé ici, soupira-t-il. Même SG-1, ce n'est plus l'équipe que j'ai connue…

- A propos, tu n'as pas encore rencontré Vala ? demanda soudain sa compagne.

- Je n'ai pas eu cet honneur, répondit-il en se détendant légèrement. Je me rends compte que je ne sais même rien d'elle et que je l'ai pourtant laissé tourner autour de ce pauvre Daniel. Je fais un piètre ami !

Sam rit.

- Je doute que Daniel soit en danger, dit-elle, il se débrouille même très bien. Elle est un peu spéciale, mais elle va te plaire. Elle me fait un peu penser à toi parfois…

Jack fronça les sourcils, il avait entendu quelques rumeurs et n'était pas sûr d'avoir un quelconque point commun avec la jeune femme.

- Elle se chamaille sans cesse avec Daniel, expliqua Sam devant son air perplexe. Et son humour permet souvent de détendre l'atmosphère. Je dois aussi reconnaître qu'elle ne s'ouvre pas souvent, comme toi. Regarde, c'est elle là bas, assise avec SG-1.

Le militaire tourna la tête en direction de la table où siégeait son ancienne équipe. Il observa avec intérêt la longue cascade de cheveux bruns appartenant à la jeune femme qui lui tournait encore le dos et qui, d'après l'air énervé de Daniel, ne devait pas faillir à sa réputation.

Il devait avouer qu'il était assez impatient de faire sa connaissance. Jusqu'à présent, il n'avait pu la rencontrer en chair et en os, et les bruits qui couraient sur la voleuse avaient pourtant éveillé sa curiosité. Il avait bien lu les rapports, mais ceux-ci étaient loin de tout dire. De ce qu'il savait, elle était un ancien hôte reconvertie dans le banditisme intergalactique et qu'elle avait vécu près d'un an dans la galaxie Ori, avant de donner naissance à la réplique féminine de Dark Vador. Ou du roi Arthur, cela dépendait de ses sources. Quant à son caractère, la liste des défauts que lui avait faite Daniel avait sérieusement de quoi poser la question de la présence de la jeune femme dans SG-1. Elle promettait en tous cas d'être atypique et divertissante.

L'archéologue nota la présence de ses deux amis qui s'avançaient vers leur table et leur fit un petit signe.

Les militaires se trouvaient maintenant à moins de deux mètres d'eux et alors que Vala se retournait pour voir qui Daniel était en train de saluer, celui-ci ne put se retenir de plaisanter :

- Vala, commença-t-il avec un grand sourire, tu vas avoir l'immense honneur de rencontrer le grand et célèbre Jack O'Neill.

La réplique que la jeune femme s'apprêtait à lui lancer mourut dans sa gorge quand elle rencontra les yeux de Jack. Elle sentit tous les souvenirs remonter à la surface, tous ces sentiments qu'elle avait mis tant de soin à enfouir.

Cela semblait presque irréel, elle n'avait jamais pensé qu'elle pourrait un jour le revoir. Lui, cet inconnu qui avait refusé de la tuer mais qui avait tenté, à sa façon, de l'aider. Elle savait aussi qu'il était quelque part responsable de sa libération. Elle n'avait jamais réellement compris ce qui s'était passé. Il ne lui restait que ce que sa mémoire avait bien voulu retenir, des sentiments contradictoires à son sujet, et surtout une grande confusion…

Et il était là, devant elle, pareil à son souvenir. Les mêmes yeux, les mêmes mâchoires, la même prestance dans ses mouvements. Le temps avait passé sur lui mais il n'y avait aucun doute, c'était le même homme que celui avec qui elle…

Son dernier souvenir avant d'être libérée du Goa'uld.

Jack avait senti son cœur rater un battement. L'hôte de Quetesh… Sur tous les faux dieux de la galaxie, il avait fallu que ce soit elle. Une foule d'émotions se bouscula dans sa tête, un mélange de crainte, de honte, de soulagement et d'autres choses qu'il ne parvenait pas clairement à identifier. Il reprit rapidement le contrôle de lui-même, espérant que personne n'ait pu voir son trouble. Ses yeux n'avaient pas encore lâché ceux de la jeune femme.

Il eut un instant peur de la réaction qu'elle allait avoir. Il avait eu vent de ses manières… Ferait-elle comme si elle ne le connaissait pas ? Se rappelait-elle seulement de lui ? Le trouble évident dans les yeux de Vala lui confirma qu'elle l'avait sans aucun doute reconnu. Il la vit tenter de calmer sa respiration et pria pour qu'elle ne fît pas une crise de panique au milieu du mess.

Bon sang, pourquoi fallait-il que cette stupide mission lui revienne ainsi en pleine face ? Au moment où il était enfin heureux !

Daniel observa avec étonnement la jeune femme perdre son sourire alors qu'elle ne pouvait détacher son regard de Jack. Elle semblait tétanisée. Il leva les yeux vers le militaire dont le visage ne laissait transparaître aucune émotion. Mais il le connaissait suffisamment pour savoir que son silence n'était pas normal. Et la façon dont Vala le regardait, comme si elle voyait un fantôme…

Il vit Jack serrer imperceptiblement la mâchoire et s'apprêter à saluer la jeune femme. Celle-ci le devança cependant et tendit une main qu'elle voulait ferme dans sa direction.

- Vala Mal Doran, dit-elle sur un ton malgré tout crispé.

Le général lâcha un imperceptible soupir de soulagement, rassuré qu'elle ne crie pas haut et fort comment ils s'étaient rencontrés. Non pas qu'il ait cru qu'elle allait faire cela, mais après tout, il ne la connaissait pas vraiment. Il posa son plateau sur la table et serra la main qu'elle lui présentait avec le plus de naturel possible.

- Jack O'Neill, lui répondit-il, enchanté de vous rencontrer.

A ses côtés, Sam n'avait pas perdu une miette de l'échange, aussi rapide qu'il ait été. Elle accrocha le regard de Daniel qui lui aussi semblait mal à l'aise devant la scène qui venait de se dérouler. Elle connaissait Jack, elle commençait à connaître Vala, et la façon dont ils s'étaient salués ne leur correspondait tout simplement pas. Ce manque de chaleur dans la voix, la façon dont elle avait rapidement retiré sa main. Et surtout ce regard qu'ils avaient échangé. Leur attitude était tellement… étrange.

Un doute s'insinua dans son esprit et elle demanda presque malgré elle :

- Vous vous connaissez ?

Jack tourna vivement ses yeux vers elle et Sam sut qu'elle avait visé juste.

- Nous nous sommes déjà rencontrés, en effet, répondit Vala qui s'était recomposé un visage.

Jack lui lança un regard indéchiffrable alors que Daniel observait ses deux amis tour à tour, confus.

- Mais ce n'est pas moi que le général O'Neill était venu voir, continua-t-elle en suppliant ce dernier du regard.

Il sembla enfin comprendre ce qu'elle faisait et se força à sourire.

- Je n'ai pas rencontré Mademoiselle Mal Doran à l'époque, mais le Goa'uld, dit-il avec sang froid.

Il refusait de l'appeler par son prénom. C'était tellement étrange, la retrouver là et devoir lui faire face.

Ils étaient en train de mentir mais il savait qu'il était préférable d'enterrer sous des aspects de vérité ce qu'ils voulaient tous deux cacher.

- Mais… bégaya Daniel, comment ? Enfin je veux dire, on a fait la plupart de nos missions ensemble ! Et même, je n'ai vu dans aucun compte rendu que le SGC ait un jour eu de quelconques rapports avec Quetesh !

Jack soupira et s'assit à la table, tentant de paraître le plus naturel possible.

- C'est une vieille mission, commença-t-il, et elle n'a pas été officielle. Je ne sais pas si vous vous souvenez de cette planète où vous avez été fait prisonniers par Apophis tous les trois. C'était il y a cinq ans environ. Le peuple vous avait livrés à la tête de serpent.

- Les Ornicans, précisa Mitchell. Je me souviens avoir lu le rapport.

Jack lui jeta un regard en biais et continua son histoire.

- Le SGC ne pouvait pas agir mais Jacob m'avait introduit auprès de Quetesh. La planète Ornica lui appartenait et elle avait accepté de coopérer avec moi.

- Comme ça ? demanda Mitchell avec étonnement.

- Elle avait beaucoup à gagner en attaquant Apophis, intervint Vala pour la première fois. Elle avait perdu de l'influence depuis quelques années, le général n'a pas eu à faire grand chose pour la convaincre.

Jack sentit la nausée monter dans sa gorge à la dernière phrase de la jeune femme. Non, il n'avait pas eu à faire beaucoup pour convaincre Quetesh. Juste se prostituer.

Il n'avait pas réfléchi quand Jacob lui avait proposé de rencontrer la déesse, il avait préféré foncer tête baissée en apprenant que le SGC n'agirait pas. Mais il avait rapidement regretté ne pas s'être renseigné avant. De tous les Goa'ulds qu'il avait rencontrés, elle était sans aucun doute un des plus cruels, avec ses prisonniers comme avec son hôte.

Sans compter ce qui s'était passé ensuite avec Vala. Il avait tout de suite su que faire l'amour avec elle était une mauvaise idée, une nouvelle erreur. Bien sûr, Quetesh était toujours avec eux et il avait une excuse pour avoir continué. Mais la vérité, c'est qu'à un moment donné, il avait délibérément choisi de faire cela avec la jeune hôte qu'il tenait dans ses bras et qu'il ne s'était même pas forcé. Il avait au départ vu cela comme un cadeau d'adieu qu'il lui offrait, un dernier moment de plaisir. C'était stupide. Surtout que c'était finalement le Goa'uld qui avait crié de plaisir sous lui.

Heureusement pour lui, la jeune femme ne semblait pas décidée à révéler cette partie de l'histoire. Peut-être comprenait-elle la honte qu'il ressentait à ce moment ? Ou alors elle avait elle aussi du mal à faire face à ce qui s'était passé entre eux… Il allait sûrement falloir qu'ils parlent.

- Je me souviens maintenant, dit Sam. Mais quand nous sommes rentrés, tu as dit au général Hammond que la Tok'ra avait réussi à convaincre un quelconque Goa'uld d'attaquer Apophis et que ce Goa'uld était mort pendant l'attaque.

- J'avais délibérément désobéi à Hammond en me lançant dans une mission suicide, soupira Jack, et même s'il était heureux que je vous aie ramenés, mettre tout sur le dos de la Tok'ra me permettait d'éviter un rapport. Il n'a pas posé de questions, c'était préférable pour tout le monde.

- Et Quetesh est effectivement morte pendant cette attaque, compléta Vala.

- Je pensais que vous l'étiez aussi, dit doucement le militaire en s'adressant directement à elle pour la première fois.

Elle sourit amèrement.

- L'espion Tok'ra n'était pas de votre avis.

- Je croyais qu'il avait déclenché une révolte sur une de tes planètes et que c'était à la suite de ça que le Goa'uld avait été retiré ! s'offusqua Daniel qui sentait qu'elle lui avait encore menti.

La jeune femme soupira et se tourna vers l'archéologue d'un air agacé.

- De toute façon, l'empire de Quetesh tombait déjà en ruine lors de cette attaque, lui répondit-elle froidement. Ce qui s'est passé a été assez traumatisant pour moi, tu m'excuseras si je n'avais pas envie de m'encombrer de détails quand je t'ai raconté l'histoire.

Daniel baissa piteusement le nez, se sermonnant intérieurement pour son manque de tact. Cependant, quelque chose clochait, il ne savait pas encore quoi, mais il sentait qu'il n'avait qu'une partie de la vérité. Sam semblait aussi sceptique que lui et Teal'c, aussi silencieux que d'habitude, observait attentivement ses compagnons qui s'étaient installés et avaient attaqué le contenu de leur plateau avec un sourire contrit.

L'ambiance bon enfant qui régnait depuis le début du repas se retrouva chargée de l'électricité des non-dits, si bien que la proposition de Daniel à Jack pour les accompagner lors de la mission du lendemain ne récolta qu'un vague « Je verrai ». Malgré les tentatives de Mitchell pour alléger l'atmosphère, le groupe mangea rapidement et se sépara sous divers prétextes.

* * *

Ce n'est qu'en se retrouvant seule dans ses quartiers que Vala se rendit compte à quel point son cœur battait vite. Les pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête et la jeune femme sentit soudain le poids de son passé s'abattre sur ses frêles épaules. Elle s'assit sur le lit, fixant le mur gris qui lui faisait face et resta ainsi immobile, en proie à ses propres démons.

Elle avait vraiment cru laisser tout cela derrière elle, elle avait d'ailleurs tout fait pour. La souffrance, la peur, le mal, tout ce qu'elle appelait « Avant ». Il lui avait fallu beaucoup de courage et de volonté pour arriver à vivre sans le Goa'uld. Car si partager son corps avec Quetesh avait été un enfer, se retrouver libre avait finalement été plus dur qu'elle ne l'avait pensé. La déesse était certes morte physiquement, mais Vala avait toujours l'impression de la sentir en elle, tapie, prête à revenir. Il avait fallu des mois pour qu'elle cessât d'avoir peur, qu'elle parvînt à s'endormir sans craindre de ne jamais se réveiller, pour oser affronter les gens. Les cauchemars, eux, n'avaient jamais réellement disparu…

Le pire avait sans aucun doute été l'évolution de ses relations avec ceux qui croisaient sa route, quels qu'ils fussent. Le retour sur sa planète avait bien sûr failli se terminer par sa lapidation mais la jeune femme savait que même sans cela, elle serait devenue celle qu'elle était aujourd'hui. De l'extérieur, elle ressemblait à une femme indépendante et plutôt « sociable ». En y regardant de plus près, il n'était pas difficile de constater qu'elle ne faisait plus confiance à personne et qu'elle restait dans le superficiel pour se protéger. Pas d'attaches, c'était de la souffrance potentielle en moins. Elle évitait les trahisons, les déceptions, les brouilles. Quitte à devoir rester seule pour cela. Daniel l'avait vite compris et ne s'était pas gêné pour le lui faire remarquer. Mais à l'époque, elle avait préféré s'en sortir par le sarcasme et faire dévier la conversation : cela aurait été reconnaître une faiblesse et elle savait parfaitement que cela pouvait se retourner contre elle.

La fuite en avant était plus facile…

Bien sûr, depuis quelques temps, les choses avaient changé. Elle ignorait si c'était à cause d'elle ou à cause d'eux, mais elle s'était malgré tout attachée. Elle avait réappris la sensation de se soucier de quelque chose d'autre qu'elle-même, et c'était déjà suffisamment difficile à gérer. Il lui fallait tout réapprendre et elle avait sans cesse l'impression qu'elle forçait les choses et elle-même. Ses relations avec SG-1 n'étaient que balbutiantes et même si elle en donnait l'illusion, elle n'était en fait pas encore parvenue à trouver sa place. Cela viendrait probablement avec le temps mais tout était encore tellement fragile…

Alors quand son passé lui revenait ainsi en pleine face, au milieu de la nouvelle vie qu'elle s'était décidée à construire, elle ne pouvait qu'avoir envie de fuir à nouveau. Laisser les démons du passé dehors aurait été tellement plus simple…

Vala soupira et se sermonna intérieurement. Elle était ridicule de se laisser ainsi aller. Elle était forte, elle savait s'adapter : elle était toujours parvenue à gérer son lourd passé après tout. Bien sûr, elle qui calculait tout n'avait pas prévu que cet homme referait un jour surface et qu'il risquait de menacer le fragile édifice qu'était sa vie. Sans compter toutes ces émotions qu'elle ressentait envers lui et qu'elle avait toujours eu peur d'analyser… Il était resté cet « inconnu » pendant des années et elle savait qu'elle avait fini par s'en faire une image totalement faussée. Cette fois-ci, il avait un nom, une histoire, une vie. Il était devenu réel, avec ses qualités mais aussi ses failles.

Elle avait tout fait pour éjecter le hasard de sa vie mais il était finalement en train de revenir sur elle tel un boomerang…

La jeune femme se leva brusquement et se dirigea d'un pas ferme vers le petit cabinet de toilette attenant à sa chambre. Après s'être passé de l'eau sur le visage, elle s'appuya contre le lavabo en faïence blanche et respira profondément. Il n'y avait rien de bien difficile dans ce qu'elle devait gérer. Après tout, elle avait déjà traversé pire. Elle n'était somme toute que l'ancienne hôte d'un Goa'uld cruel qui avait presque détruit sa vie mais dont elle avait fini par triompher. De toute façon, les souvenirs perdureraient, quoi qu'elle fasse.

Elle leva les yeux et observa son reflet dans le miroir. C'était pour ce visage que Quetesh l'avait choisie, ces cheveux si sombres et cette peau d'albâtre. Sa beauté si atypique qui lui avait été volée et qui pendant tant d'années avait été celle de la déesse.

Mais si elle devait supporter jusqu'à sa mort d'avoir les traits d'un tyran, elle n'avait pas à en assumer les actes. Ce n'était pas à elle de payer pour ce que Quetesh avait fait : elle aussi avait été la victime. Elle rencontra son regard dans le miroir et eut un rire amer. A quoi bon se voiler la face ? Elle avait déjà eu à faire face à ce genre de retour du passé, mais cette fois-ci c'était différent. Il n'était pas n'importe qui, il était profondément lié aux membres de SG-1. Ceux-là même auxquels elle tentait de s'intégrer… Contrairement à ce que certains pensaient, elle avait suffisamment de valeurs morales pour savoir que si toute l'histoire éclatait, l'équilibre qu'ils avaient mis en place s'écroulerait. Bien sûr, le général ne semblait pas plus disposé qu'elle à ébruiter tout cela.

Mais ce qu'elle ressentait à son propos était encore si confus…

La peur de tout perdre refit soudain surface et Vala commença à regretter les récents liens créés. Elle avait été faible de s'attacher ainsi ! Elle avait pourtant assez d'expérience pour savoir que cela n'engendrait que la souffrance et qu'au final, elle était toute seule.

* * *

Quelque chose troublait l'homme qu'elle aimait, mais Samantha Carter ne parvenait pas à situer le problème. Depuis le repas de midi, Jack était d'une humeur maussade et la regardait de temps en temps avec cette lueur indéfinissable dans les yeux.

Il n'y avait pas besoin d'être médium pour comprendre que sa rencontre avec Vala avait fait remonter de vieux souvenirs qu'il avait préféré enfouir. Mais Sam commençait à s'étonner de son silence. Au cours de l'année qu'ils avaient passée ensemble, elle était peu à peu parvenue à percer le mur qu'il avait érigé autour de lui. Il avait mis quelques mois avant de lui parler de ce qu'il ressentait, d'exprimer ses émotions, toujours avec pudeur. Mais il lui faisait confiance et elle savait que parler avec elle apaisait ses vieux démons.

Quand elle le regardait là, assis dans le canapé devant un reportage auquel il ne prêtait en réalité aucune attention, elle avait l'impression d'être revenue au début de leur relation. Il avait tout simplement reconstruit le mur. Fermé, hermétique, refusant son aide. Peut-être s'inquiétait-elle inutilement ; après tout, il pouvait lui aussi avoir un mauvais moment et besoin de solitude. Mais ce qui la troublait, c'était la volonté manifeste de Jack de donner le change, de faire comme si tout était normal. Avant qu'ils ne sortent ensemble, Sam l'avait déjà vu mélancolique ou même rattrapé par son passé. Mais dans ces moments-là, il utilisait le sarcasme pour détourner l'attention. Ce n'était pas le cas aujourd'hui : il faisait vraiment semblant d'aller bien. Et quelque part, elle avait l'impression que c'était comme s'il lui mentait.

N'y tenant plus, la jeune femme se dirigea vers le canapé et s'assit à côté de lui. Il se tourna vers elle et lui adressa un petit sourire auquel elle ne répondit pas. Jack se tendit alors, sentant venir une discussion qu'il n'avait pas du tout envie d'avoir.

Elle était perspicace, il aurait dû se douter qu'une sorte d'instinct féminin déclencherait une alarme chez sa compagne. Elle hésitait manifestement sur la manière d'entamer la conversation, sentant qu'il était non seulement réticent mais qu'il risquait surtout de se braquer pour éviter de parler. Comme quelques années auparavant…

- Jack, commença-t-elle avec hésitation, je ne suis pas dupe et…

- Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler Sam, la coupa-t-il brusquement.

Elle le regarda et fronça les sourcils, blessée par la remarque cinglante. Comprenant son erreur, il se radoucit immédiatement et prit la main de la jeune femme dans la sienne.

- Ecoute, continua-t-il, je sais que tu te poses des questions et que tu aimerais que j'y réponde…

- J'aimerais surtout savoir ce qui te tracasse, répondit-elle. C'est pour toi que je m'inquiète.

Il soupira et la regarda franchement dans les yeux.

- Sam, je ne te cacherai pas que ma rencontre avec Quetesh a été très désagréable et je peux dire sans hésiter que ce Goa'uld était un des plus abjects que j'aie jamais rencontré. Voir Vala aujourd'hui a fait remonter des souvenirs que j'aurais préféré oublier, mais ça va aller. Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, c'est tout. Tu n'as pas besoin de savoir ça…

- Alors pourquoi tentes-tu de faire croire que tout va bien ? demanda sa compagne. On a tous vécu des missions traumatisantes, toi plus que les autres. Je peux comprendre cela.

- Tu peux donc comprendre que je n'ai pas envie d'en parler !

La tension était légèrement montée et la jeune femme sentit que la dispute était inévitable. Habituellement, elle aurait compris qu'il avait besoin de solitude et elle l'aurait laissé ruminer toute la soirée, sachant pertinemment qu'il viendrait lui-même la trouver le lendemain, s'excusant et partageant même ses soucis.

Mais ce soir, tout lui semblait différent. Elle ne savait pas si c'était elle qui était plus fragile ou si son instinct visait juste en l'avertissant d'un danger, mais elle avait envie de presser la blessure pour en faire sortir le venin. Quitte à ce que ça leur fasse mal à tous les deux.

- Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée, répliqua-t-elle calmement.

Il ne répondit pas mais le regard torve qu'il lui jeta était sans équivoque. Il était plus qu'agacé par ses questions, elle le savait. Et pourtant, elle avait décidé d'insister.

- Qu'est-ce que tu caches Jack ?

- Sam… gronda-t-il

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a fait ? insista-t-elle, décidée à ne pas se laisser intimider.

- Il y a quelque chose que tu ne comprends pas dans l'expression « Je ne veux pas en parler ? ».

Le ton était rapidement monté entre eux et elle sut qu'il ne tarderait pas à se mettre réellement en colère. Il avait une maîtrise de lui-même assez exceptionnelle et elle avait longtemps cru qu'il était impossible de le voir se départir de son sang froid. Mais Jack O'Neill était finalement un homme comme les autres et elle avait appris où appuyer pour lui faire perdre son fameux self-control. Et quand cette lueur dangereuse s'allumait dans ses yeux et que le ton qu'il employait vous ordonnait implicitement de reculer, elle savait qu'il était sur le point de craquer.

- Je refuse d'abandonner cette conversation avant d'avoir le fin mot de l'histoire ! affirma-t-elle, bravache.

- J'ai couché avec elle, voilà ce qui s'est passé ! jeta-t-il soudain à la face de sa compagne, ouvrant ainsi violemment la boîte de Pandore.

Il ne réussit jamais à savoir s'il lui avait répondu franchement parce qu'inconsciemment il voulait lui aussi faire sortir le venin, ou si c'était seulement parce qu'il avait envie qu'elle cesse ses questions. Mais il sut immédiatement qu'il ne pourrait oublier le regard choqué qu'elle lui lança.

* * *

- Aouch ! 

- Souhaitez-vous arrêter l'entraînement Major Frey ? demanda Teal'c au pauvre militaire gisant à ses pieds.

Le major se releva péniblement et se frotta le nez.

- Ce serait peut-être plus prudent, répondit-il en enlevant le casque de protection. J'ai un rendez-vous galant dans moins d'une heure et je doute qu'elle apprécie de me voir débarquer avec le visage d'Elephant man ! Enfin je pourrais toujours inventer une histoire héroïque mais…

- …ce ne serait en effet pas judicieux de baser une relation sur un mensonge.

Le militaire regarda son adversaire d'un air perplexe, alors que le Jaffa se dirigeait vers le banc où reposait sa bouteille d'eau. Depuis quand Teal'c faisait-il office de conseiller matrimonial ?

- Je vais me doucher, reprit le jeune major. Vous continuez l'entraînement ?

- Je vais encore faire quelques exercices, répondit le Jaffa. Souhaitez-vous toujours prendre part à la soirée Star Wars que Vala Mal Doran organise dans ses quartiers demain ?

Michael Frey sembla hésiter. Cela faisait maintenant quelques mois qu'il participait aux réunions sur la saga de Lucas qui se déroulaient au SGC. Il avait découvert l'existence de ces soirées environ quinze jours après son arrivée à la base et les autres membres l'avaient rapidement adopté. Il ne savait pas trop comment tout cela avait commencé mais il semblait que les quelques fans présents à la base s'étaient regroupés pour partager leur « passion coupable » et une fois par mois, une soirée était organisée pour partager les dernières théories, lire quelques fics et surtout passer un bon moment. C'était certes un peu stupide, surtout qu'ils avaient tous une vie hors du commun et que Star Wars ne pouvait décemment pas être une excuse pour échapper au quotidien. Mais le major appréciait particulièrement ces réunions. Probablement grâce à l'ambiance qui s'en dégageait et parce que cela lui donnait la possibilité de faire la connaissance de certains membres de la base avec lesquels il n'aurait probablement pas eu de contact sinon, comme Paul le linguiste ou la jolie standardiste Jill. Il n'aurait jamais pensé se lier un jour d'amitié avec Teal'c ou un homme dans le genre du docteur Monroe, brillant mathématicien qui devait à lui seul remonter sensiblement le QI du groupe !

La réunion du lendemain devait à l'origine se dérouler dans les quartiers de Teal'c mais Vala avait découvert Star Wars quelques jours auparavant et négocié l'organisation de cette soirée. Et ayant beaucoup entendu parler de la jeune femme, Frey n'était plus trop sûr de vouloir y assister !

- Je l'ai aidée à préparer la réunion, il n'y aura pas de mauvaises surprises, ajouta le Jaffa qui semblait avoir lu dans les pensées du jeune homme.

- Vous resterez jusqu'à la fin ? demanda celui-ci d'un air inquiet.

- Je m'assurerai que Vala Mal Doran ne retienne personne de force dans ses quartiers une fois la réunion terminée, dit Teal'c avec un léger sourire.

- Oh, dans ce cas, je pense que je viendrai !

- Je vous reverrai donc là-bas demain soir, termina le guerrier en inclinant la tête.

Le major Frey quitta la salle d'entraînement avec un dernier sourire, laissant son ami seul. Il était vingt heures passées et les militaires avaient déserté la pièce depuis longtemps, la plupart étant rentrés chez eux et ceux bloqués à la base se trouvant probablement au mess ou dans la salle de repos. Teal'c savoura le calme. Il était peu probable que quelqu'un décidât de venir commencer un entraînement à cette heure-ci, les exercices obligatoires qu'ils faisaient dans la journée suffisaient en général aux soldats. Il aurait donc la salle pour lui seul.

Le guerrier se dirigea vers un lot d'haltères qui traînaient sur le sol et se saisit de deux d'entre elles. Commençant ses exercices, il laissa son esprit vagabonder et revenir sur la discussion qu'il venait d'avoir avec le major. Organiser cette petite soirée avec Vala Mal Doran permettrait peut-être de remonter le moral de celle-ci. La jeune femme s'était enfermée dans ses quartiers tout l'après-midi au lieu « d'aider » Daniel Jackson dans ses recherches et elle avait même refusé de venir dîner avec le Jaffa comme ils le faisaient tous les soirs, prétextant un mal de tête. Elle était à mille lieux de la Vala exubérante dont il avait l'habitude. Certes, après tout ce qu'elle avait vécu, une petite baisse de moral était totalement justifiée mais Teal'c soupçonnait plutôt un lien avec cette ancienne mission d'O'Neill. L'attitude de celui-ci n'avait fait que confirmer ses soupçons et cela avait eu des répercussions jusque sur les autres membres de SG1, à l'exception peut-être du colonel Mitchell.

Le Jaffa retint de justesse un soupir qui menaçait de passer ses lèvres. Il avait appris dès son plus jeune âge à cacher ses émotions parce qu'elles pouvaient devenir une faiblesse dans le monde qui était le sien. Mais cela faisait dix ans qu'il vivait sur Terre et ses relations avec SG-1 avaient fini par le rendre plus… humain. Il avait un temps cherché à combattre cela mais il avait fini par se rendre à l'évidence que ce nouveau côté de sa personnalité lui donnait souvent un avantage au sein de son propre peuple.

Bien sûr, il était encore l'homme le plus silencieux et le plus mystérieux de toute la base, ne parlant pas quand c'était inutile et sachant naturellement écouter avant, à tel point que les membres de son équipe en avaient plus ou moins fait leur confident favori. Et surtout, il restait sans aucun doute le meilleur observateur du SGC. Il avait un jour entendu des rumeurs comme quoi il pouvait tout savoir au moindre coup d'œil et qu'il était même capable de deviner la couleur de vos sous-vêtements. Il s'était amusé qu'on lui attribuât de tels pouvoirs et en avait à l'occasion joué, levant un sourcil à l'intention d'un malheureux soldat qui avait tout de suite vu là une preuve que « Teal'c savait ».

Mais la vérité était beaucoup plus nuancée. Il était bien entendu très observateur et il connaissait bien ses amis, mais certainement pas au point d'être omniscient.

Et dans la situation actuelle, il devait bien avouer qu'il ignorait ce qui les rongeait exactement. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il y avait un malaise et que cela menaçait l'ambiance dans son équipe. Il pouvait bien sûr échafauder des hypothèses, dont certaines étaient assez sordides. Cependant, il les connaissait assez pour savoir qu'une simple broutille pouvait être à l'origine de tout cela. Les humains parlaient certes beaucoup plus que lui, mais quand il s'agissait d'exprimer et de régler leurs problèmes, ils étaient sans aucun doute aussi doués que des _Rim'ta_ lors de leur première rencontre !

Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était se montrer disponible et avec un peu de chance, l'un d'eux viendrait le trouver pour parler. Il saurait alors de quoi il retournait et pourrait éventuellement dispenser quelques conseils avisés.

Ses pensées furent soudain interrompues par l'entrée de Vala dans la salle de sport. Elle sembla surprise de le voir là et hésita un instant avant de s'avancer dans la pièce.

- Désolée Teal'c, dit-elle, je pensais qu'il n'y avait plus personne.

- Si vous souhaitez rester seule, ce n'est pas un problème Vala Mal Doran, répondit-il. J'avais presque terminé mes exercices.

- Non, non, ne vous dérangez pas pour moi ! s'exclama la jeune femme. C'est juste que…

- Nous pouvons nous entraîner en silence si vous préférez.

Vala ne répondit pas mais se contenta de lui faire un sourire de remerciement. Elle n'exposait pas ses problèmes à autrui. Un autre de ces signes de faiblesse qu'elle avait appris à combattre. De toute façon, même si cela aurait pu la soulager, elle avait parfaitement conscience que cela n'aurait pas été correct vis à vis du général O'Neill. D'après ce qu'elle avait pu comprendre au repas de midi, il ne tenait pas vraiment à ce que la vérité soit étalée au grand jour. Sam ne semblait même pas au courant, alors les autres…

Elle soupira et se dirigea au fond de la salle. Elle s'était dit que s'épuiser sur un punching-ball lui permettrait peut-être de trouver le sommeil à défaut du repos. Si seulement elle avait réussi à se vider la tête…

Elle frappait violemment depuis quelques minutes quand Teal'c vint se placer derrière le sac de sable pour le maintenir. Elle le remercia d'un regard et redoubla la puissance de ses coups. Face à elle, le Jaffa restait stoïque, se contentant de l'aider dans son entraînement.

Mais il avait beau être silencieux, la jeune femme n'en sentait pas moins sa présence et son malaise augmenta. Il ne lui demandait pas d'explications, ne lui mettait aucune pression mais elle avait malgré tout l'impression qu'il méritait des réponses concernant son comportement. La vérité, c'est qu'elle aurait eu envie de lui parler de tout cela mais qu'elle ne le pouvait pas.

Il était leur ami, pas le sien…

- Teal'c, commença-t-elle malgré tout, comment avez-vous fait pour convaincre le SGC qu'ils méritaient votre confiance. Je veux dire, vous avez un passé chargé et…

- Il m'a fallu gagner leur confiance. Me détacher de mon passé.

Elle hocha la tête, donnant un grand coup dans le sac.

- Vous devriez mettre des gants, fit soudain remarquer le Jaffa.

- Je suis solide, je peux supporter la douleur, rétorqua-t-elle.

- Mais il serait faux de croire que cela vous soulagera…

Elle cessa de frapper et, à bout de souffle, releva les yeux sur lui. A sa façon, il venait de lui signifier qu'il était prêt à l'écouter, mais elle n'avait pas encore décidée si _elle_ était prête à lui parler.

- Vous avez la confiance de SG1, reprit Teal'c, vous n'avez pas à en douter.

- Mais je peux encore la perdre, constata-t-elle amèrement. Vous avez peut-être réussi à vous détacher de ce que vous étiez avant, mais pour certaines personnes, c'est ancré trop profondément…

- Contrairement à vous Vala Mal Doran, j'avais encore mon libre arbitre…

- Teal'c, ricana la jeune femme, je sais comment fonctionnent les Goa'ulds, et je doute que vous ayez grandi en sachant ce qu'était le libre arbitre ou même la liberté !

- En effet, répondit posément le Jaffa, il m'a fallu les apprendre.

Vala avait cessé de se déchaîner contre le sac de sable et s'était assise sur le tapis qui recouvrait le sol de la salle. Sans un mot, Teal'c s'agenouilla à ses côtés et posa sa main sur le bras frêle de la jeune femme. Elle releva un instant les yeux sur lui puis son regard s'enfuit à nouveau, se posant sur le rameur placé en face d'elle. Elle se mordit la lèvre et avoua :

- Il y a certaines choses qu'elle a faites… je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir en assumer les conséquences. J'ai beau me dire que c'est du passé, il y aura toujours une part d'elle en moi…

- Ce n'était pas vous…

- Je sais, vous me l'avez déjà dit, murmura-t-elle. Mais Teal'c, même si vous n'avez plus votre symbiote, vous le sentez encore n'est-ce pas ?

Le Jaffa ne répondit d'abord pas à sa question puis il acquiesça d'un mouvement de la tête. Son passé faisait partie de ce qu'il était, même si certains pans étaient loin d'être glorieux. Ses amis ne l'avaient pas jugé mais il avait pourtant mis du temps à accepter que tout cela ne soit que des ombres sur le chemin qui l'avait mené à ce qu'il avait accompli pour et avec les siens.

- Avant de chercher leur pardon Vala Mal Doran, dit-il calmement, acceptez de vous pardonner à vous-même.

Il serra doucement son poignet dans sa main puis se releva et quitta en silence la salle de sport, laissant Vala seule.

Il ne savait toujours pas ce qui s'était passé avec O'Neill mais il avait gagné la confiance de la jeune femme. Sa propre histoire le liait à elle et il sentait que cela la rassurait. Elle savait aussi qu'elle pouvait compter sur sa discrétion et son soutien.

Se dirigeant vers les vestiaires, Teal'c croisa Jack qui avait revêtu un pantalon de jogging et comptait manifestement se rendre dans la salle de sport. Le militaire s'arrêta à sa hauteur, et lui fit un sourire tendu.

- Ah, Teal'c ! Vous revenez de la salle d'entraînement ? J'y allais justement, j'ai besoin de faire un peu de sport, dit-il comme pour excuser sa présence au SGC, quelque peu étonnante à cette heure.

Le Jaffa se contenta d'incliner la tête et poursuivit son chemin. Il aurait peut-être dû avertir O'Neill de la présence de Vala Mal Doran, mais son instinct lui disait qu'il valait mieux que ces deux-là soient confrontés l'un à l'autre sans attendre. Il serait toujours temps de réparer les dégâts après, mais il était inutile de laisser un malaise s'installer.

Il ne fallut qu'un instant à Jack pour s'apercevoir de la présence de la jeune femme dans la salle de sport. Elle était toujours assise sur le tapis, ses bras entourant ses genoux. Elle semblait perdue dans ses pensées et le militaire songea un moment à faire demi-tour, avant de se sermonner intérieurement. Il faudrait de toute façon qu'il mette les choses au clair avec elle un jour, le plus tôt serait sans doute le mieux.

Sa dispute avec Sam était encore très vive dans sa mémoire et même si cette mission avec Quetesh n'en avait été qu'un déclencheur, il savait néanmoins qu'une discussion avec Vala était nécessaire. Il ne pourrait pas avancer si ses vieux fantômes continuaient de planer. Et il pressentait qu'elle était dans la même situation que lui.

Il s'approcha doucement de la jeune femme qui regardait toujours dans le vide et resta debout devant elle, indécis quant à l'attitude à adopter.

Vala leva lentement les yeux pour voir à qui appartenaient les pieds qui venaient d'entrer dans son champ de vision et elle retint sa respiration en découvrant Jack. Elle pensait qu'il était sorti de la base avec Sam vers la fin de l'après-midi ; peut-être était-il revenu. Et cela n'était pas forcément une bonne nouvelle.

Il désigna d'un mouvement de tête le tapis sur lequel elle était assise :

- Je peux ? demanda-t-il, désirant manifestement s'asseoir auprès d'elle.

Vala acquiesça en silence et le regarda se mettre en tailleur à ses côtés. Elle se tendit presque malgré elle du fait de sa proximité mais sa raison lui intima de respirer calmement. Elle pouvait le sentir aussi mal à l'aise qu'elle, ce n'était pas le moment de le rejeter.

Il restait silencieux, ne sachant manifestement pas comment attaquer cette discussion.

- Je pensais que vous étiez reparti chez vous, commença-t-elle, désireuse de ne pas laisser un silence inconfortable s'installer plus longtemps.

- J'étais chez Sam mais…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, se contentant de la regarder. Elle détourna la tête, elle n'avait pas envie de voir la souffrance dont elle était encore à l'origine.

Sam savait. Tout venait de voler en éclat, la jeune femme le sentait. Leur relation n'était que balbutiante mais, avant cet incident, Vala s'était sentie acceptée par l'autre femme de SG-1. Pour elle qui ne s'était plus liée d'amitié avec une personne du même sexe depuis que Quetesh avait fait irruption dans sa vie, la sensation était nouvelle. Bien entendu, le colonel Carter et elle n'étaient pas devenues inséparables au premier regard, elles ne se vernissaient pas mutuellement les ongles des pieds en discutant chiffons, comme elle avait pu le voir dans certains films. Mais Sam lui avait montré du respect et s'était à l'occasion révélée être une oreille attentive. Plus que ça, ce que Vala aimait, c'était cette connivence qu'elles partageaient parfois, alors qu'elles étaient en apparence si différentes.

Mais la relation qu'elles étaient en train de bâtir menaçait de partir en fumée. Tout ça à cause d'une stupide histoire sur laquelle tous n'avaient eu aucune emprise, la faute à ce passé qui faisait partie d'elle et ne semblait pas décidé à lui laisser de repos. A croire que Quetesh s'était arrangée pour lui pourrir la vie même une fois morte !

Jack soupira. Vala n'était peut-être pas la personne la plus appropriée pour discuter de tout cela, mais elle en avait été le déclencheur. Il n'avait pas l'intention de discuter de ses problèmes de couple avec la jeune femme, mais il allait de toute façon avoir besoin d'elle, autant jouer franc-jeu.

- Nous nous sommes disputés, elle a quitté la maison…

Il n'acheva pas sa phrase, laissant sous-entendre le reste.

- Vous savez où elle est ? demanda-t-elle doucement.

Il se mordit la lèvre et secoua la tête pour lui signifier que non.

- Elle est partie sans son portable. La maison était vide, j'ai eu besoin de sortir moi aussi…

- Et vous avez choisi la base ? interrogea Vala avec un petit sourire triste.

Il rit doucement.

- Qui aurait pu croire que mon ancien lieu de travail m'apaise ?

- Moi, avoua-t-elle et il vit derrière ce simple mot tout ce que les derniers mois représentaient pour elle, tout ce qu'elle avait construit ici et qui menaçait de s'écrouler.

- Je crois que j'espérais aussi la trouver là, dit-il amèrement. Elle a dû se réfugier chez Daniel…

Vala baissa la tête. Elle aurait dû se douter que tôt ou tard, Daniel aurait un rôle à jouer dans toute cette histoire. Puis ce serait au tour de Teal'c. Elle espérait juste que toute la base ne serait pas au courant. Cela allait déjà être difficile de réparer les torts, si en plus les gens savaient…

- Tout cela, c'est encore de ma faute, soupira-t-elle.

- Non ! s'exclama-t-il, lui faisant relever la tête.

Il chercha ses mots, mal à l'aise. Réconforter les gens, leur faire comprendre qu'ils avaient une vraie valeur, c'était le travail de Daniel. Lui n'était pas doué avec les mots et cette histoire le touchait de trop près. La discussion qu'ils venaient d'avoir l'avait déjà mis suffisamment mal à l'aise… Mais il ne pouvait tout de même pas la laisser s'accuser de tout cela.

- Vous n'êtes en rien responsable de ce qui a pu se passer, c'est Quetesh qui…

- Mais elle est morte, le coupa-t-elle violemment, et c'est à moi d'assumer ce qu'elle a pu faire !

- Vous êtes aussi la victime, vous ne devez pas l'oublier.

Elle soupira et son regard accrocha le sien.

- Jack, dit-elle en prononçant pour la première fois son prénom, quand vous posez les yeux sur moi, c'est le souvenir de Quetesh qui vous vient à l'esprit. Et ce qu'elle vous a fait.

Il ne sut que répondre, elle avait raison. Il était difficile pour lui d'oublier l'image du Goa'uld et la façon dont elle s'était amusée avec lui. Et pourtant…

- Je vous vois aussi vous, affirma-t-il. Et je sais mieux que quiconque que vous avez été la première à souffrir par sa faute.

Elle baissa à nouveau la tête et se mit nerveusement à jouer avec un des fils dépassant du tapis rembourré sur lequel ils étaient assis, le tirant jusqu'à ce qu'il cède. Elle n'avait pas envie de sa pitié, ni de son réconfort. Cela ne faisait que lui rappeler comment il avait réagi avec elle ce jour-là.

- Pourquoi avez-vous fait cela ? demanda-t-elle soudain.

Jack retint sa respiration et ferma les yeux. Elle avait décidé d'affronter le sujet au lieu de tourner autour comme ils le faisaient depuis quelques minutes. Il ne savait pas ce que « cela » représentait exactement, mais il sentit au ton de la jeune femme qu'il allait devoir se montrer honnête avec elle. Même si tout son être lui hurlait d'esquiver, même s'il n'avait pas envie de parler de cela avec elle. Mais elle avait le droit de savoir la vérité. Et plus que cela, il savait aussi que discuter des choses permettrait sans doute d'améliorer la situation.

Il eut un sourire amer en se rendant compte combien il avait changé depuis un an. Lui, Jack O'Neill, allait s'ouvrir, allait communiquer….

- J'aurais été prêt à tout pour les sortir des griffes d'Apophis, commença-t-il à raconter. Quand je me suis présenté à elle, je ne pensais pas que… Je suppose que ce n'était pas la première fois.

Vala acquiesça silencieusement

- Et puis tout à coup je me suis retrouvé face à vous, continua-t-il. J'y ai souvent repensé et même maintenant, je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre ce qui s'est passé.

- Elle avait l'habitude de m'isoler, dit-elle doucement. J'ignore comment elle faisait, mais elle me privait de tous mes sens, un néant total. Quand elle m'a… libérée, je me suis retrouvée là sans savoir qui vous étiez, ni pourquoi vous étiez là.

Il ne répondit pas, assimilant les révélations qu'elle venait de lui faire. Quetesh était encore plus cruelle que ce qu'il avait pensé, Vala avait dû complètement paniquer. Et dire qu'elle avait sûrement vécu plusieurs années avec ce monstre.

- Je vous en ai voulu de ne pas avoir mis fin à mon supplice, avoua-t-elle soudain.

- J'aurais préféré mais…

- Ils comptaient trop pour vous et vous aviez besoin du Goa'uld, le coupa-t-elle. Je commence à comprendre comment les choses fonctionnent ici… De toute façon, vous m'avez probablement sauvé la vie si on considère ce qui s'est passé ensuite. Je n'ai pas tout compris parce qu'elle m'avait encore isolée, mais je me souviens être restée quelques heures dans le noir avant de ressentir une grande douleur. Quand j'ai repris conscience, elle était partie, définitivement.

- Vous avez pris un coup de lance, expliqua Jack, Apophis nous avait tendu un guet-apens.

- C'est ce que le Tok'ra m'a dit. Je suppose que je devrais vous remercier…

- Je ne pense pas que je le mérite, répondit-il.

Le silence s'installa à nouveau. Ils n'avaient pas parlé de ce qui s'était passé entre eux et ils n'en parleraient sûrement jamais. Elle le sentait mal à l'aise, il ne devait pas se confier souvent, qui plus est à des inconnus. Ce jour-là, sur le vaisseau de Quetesh, elle avait pensé qu'il était de ces âmes nobles. Elle ne s'était pas trop trompée, pensa-t-elle, mais il avait des côtés plus sombres qu'elle n'avait pu voir alors. Elle le voyait enfin en tant qu'humain et c'était un apaisement.

Elle avait longtemps été troublée par lui, ne sachant pas quel rôle il avait joué et ce qu'elle avait représenté pour lui. La discussion qu'ils venaient d'avoir lui permettrait peut-être d'avancer…

Enfin si les autres parvenaient à comprendre et à pardonner.

- Vous pensez qu'elle nous pardonnera ? demanda-t-elle presque malgré elle.

Il fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas l'emploi de la première personne dans la question de la jeune femme. Lui avait beaucoup à se faire pardonner, mais elle n'y était pour rien.

Vala se mordit la lèvre, peu désireuse de s'étendre sur le sujet. Cela lui semblait plutôt clair : ils s'étaient disputés parce que Jack avait couché avec un Goa'uld puis son hôte, et que Sam était obligée de fréquenter quotidiennement cette dernière. Mais elle avait besoin de savoir quelle serait la réaction des gens autour d'elle.

- Nous travaillons ensemble, poursuivit-elle en guise d'explication. Me voir tous les jours…

La lumière se fit dans la tête de Jack et il comprit ce qui inquiétait Vala.

- Vala, dit-il avec douceur, il n'y a rien à vous pardonner. Vous n'avez rien fait de mal !

- Je serais elle, je me haïrais… avoua-t-elle soudain.

- Je ne dis pas que la vérité n'a pas causé un choc à Sam, mais l'histoire avec Quetesh et vous appartient au passé.

- Vous vous êtes pourtant disputés à cause de moi…

Il soupira et se frotta nerveusement la nuque.

- Honnêtement Vala, toute cette histoire n'a été qu'une étincelle, un prétexte. Sam et moi avons en effet eu une dispute très violente, mais je crois qu'il y avait autre chose. Des problèmes plus profonds…

Il n'en dit pas plus, se contentant de se perdre dans ses pensées.

Vala garda elle-aussi le silence, comprenant qu'il s'était déjà confié plus qu'il ne le faisait habituellement. Elle avait peut-être exagéré les conséquences qu'aurait cette histoire. Bien sûr, elle se sentait encore coupable et ce serait sûrement le cas pendant longtemps encore. Mais elle était rassurée parce qu'il lui avait dit. Ce ne serait pas simple, elle devrait probablement s'expliquer avec Sam, mais Jack semblait penser qu'elle saurait passer outre ce qui était arrivé entre l'homme qu'elle aimait et Vala. Il avait sûrement raison, en quoi cette histoire vieille de plusieurs années et qui n'avait finalement rien représenté pour lui aurait-elle pu menacer une relation solide entre Sam et Jack ? Leur couple avait peut-être des soucis, mais comme il l'avait dit, elle n'avait finalement rien à voir dedans. Elle espérait juste que tout se réglerait sans larmes ni souffrance…

- Vous devriez en parler avec elle alors, dit-elle doucement.

Il la regarda un instant mais ne répondit pas.

Elle hésita à poursuivre la discussion mais il se releva et alla vers la caisse où se trouvaient les gants de boxe. Elle comprit alors que le sujet était clos pour lui. Ce qui se passait entre Sam et Jack ne la concernait pas, il restait juste à espérer qu'ils se décident à mettre les choses à plat.

Elle soupira et se releva à son tour avant de se diriger vers la sortie. Elle se retourna une dernière fois avant de franchir la porte mais Jack s'était mis à frapper le sac et ne lui accorda qu'un bref regard. Elle sourit légèrement et quitta la pièce, elle aussi perdue dans ses pensées.

* * *

La voix étouffée qui pestait contre la température du café la réveilla en sursaut. Sam ouvrit difficilement les yeux et fronça un instant les sourcils, désorientée par le décor qui l'entourait. Elle fit glisser à terre le plaid qui la recouvrait et se redressa sur le canapé pour rencontrer le regard de Daniel qui sortait de sa cuisine.

La soirée de la veille lui revint soudain en mémoire et elle soupira.

- Désolé, dit doucement l'archéologue, je ne voulais pas vous réveiller.

- Ce n'est pas grave, répondit-elle d'une voix légèrement enrouée, il fallait que je me lève de toute façon. Quelle heure est-il exactement ?

- Sept heures et demie… Vous avez bien dormi ?

Le jeune homme se mordit immédiatement la lèvre, sachant pertinemment que la réponse ne pouvait qu'être négative. Sam lui lança un petit sourire contrit auquel il répondit par une mimique semblable.

- Désolé, je n'ai pas… souffla-t-il. Pour ce que ça peut vous réconforter, j'ai connu de meilleures nuits moi aussi.

- C'est pourtant vous qui aviez le lit, remarqua-t-elle ironiquement.

Daniel allait une nouvelle fois s'excuser quand il comprit qu'elle plaisantait. Après tout, c'était elle qui avait décidé de prendre le canapé la veille, et il n'avait pas eu le courage d'insister pour qu'elle dorme dans son lit et lui sur le sofa. Il s'était déjà félicité de l'avoir convaincue de rester. De toute façon, où aurait-elle pu aller ?

Il soupira alors que la raison pour laquelle Sam avait frappé chez lui en larmes la veille lui revenait en mémoire. Il avait au départ paniqué, imaginant qu'un drame était arrivé à Jack, mais son amie avait commencé à parler de fuite et du fait qu'elle avait eu besoin de s'éloigner de « lui », et que se réfugier à la base était hors de question puisque Vala y était aussi. Alors elle était venue chez lui.

Il avait fallu plusieurs minutes à Daniel pour calmer la jeune femme et la convaincre de raconter l'incident. C'est ainsi qu'elle lui avait dit ce que Jack leur avait caché, ce que Quetesh l'avait obligé à faire. Il avait certes été choqué, surtout que leur ami avait fait cela pour les sortir des griffes d'Apophis. Mais cela ne suffisait pas à expliquer pourquoi Sam s'était mise dans un tel état et avait fui de chez elle. Son amie avait alors finalement avoué toute l'histoire, et surtout ce qui s'était aussi passé entre Jack et Vala.

Sam se leva du canapé et se dirigea vers la cuisine dans l'intention de se servir une tasse de café. La tension qui l'avait habitée la veille était retombée et elle commençait à regretter les paroles et les actes qu'elle avait eus. Bien sûr, elle avait été choquée et ne l'avait pas caché. Mais Jack, déjà bien énervé, s'était immédiatement braqué en prenant chacune des choses qu'elle avait dites comme un reproche. La discussion s'était rapidement envenimée, au point de se transformer en la plus effroyable dispute qu'ils aient jamais eue tous les deux.

Et elle avait fini par fuir.

La nuit porte conseil, disait-on, et à la lumière du jour, les choses lui semblaient si différentes. Parler avec Daniel avait aussi permis de comprendre certaines vérités et elle secoua la tête en pensant aux dégâts que Jack et elle avaient peut-être causés à leur relation.

Au départ, elle s'était bêtement sentie menacée par ce passé, par Vala, par les silences de l'homme qu'elle aimait. C'était tellement stupide… Leur histoire ne pouvait être détruite par cet incident qui datait de plusieurs années, même si cela avait profondément marqué Jack. Ils étaient plus forts que ça ! Leur amour avait résisté à Pete, Kerry et autre Laïra, pourquoi serait-elle tombée face à Vala ? Bien sûr, il serait difficile d'oublier que la jeune femme avait un jour été « l'autre », surtout qu'elle la voyait chaque jour ou presque.

Mais Sam devait bien avouer qu'une simple discussion avec Jack pour clarifier la situation aurait suffi. Le manque de communication leur avait déjà fait assez de mal et ils étaient manifestement capables de retomber dans cette mauvaise habitude.

La jeune femme soupira et songea que si l'abcès avait été violemment crevé entre elle et Jack et qu'ils avaient fait sortir tout ce qu'il contenait, il allait maintenant falloir qu'ils pansent les blessures. La vérité, c'est que cette dispute avait fait remonter à la surface des choses beaucoup plus profondes et menaçantes pour leur couple. La relation qu'il avait eue avec Vala n'avait finalement été qu'un prétexte, une étincelle qui avait fait exploser le tout, révélant des problèmes dont Sam n'avait pas eu conscience avant. Ou peut-être dont elle n'avait pas _voulu_ avoir conscience…

- Je dois être tôt à la base, dit soudain Daniel. Un artefact que SG-4 a ramené et qui doit partir dans l'après-midi pour la zone 51. Je veux y jeter un dernier coup d'œil avant que nous partions en mission.

Le jeune homme avait déjà enfilé son manteau et s'apprêtait à quitter son appartement, son mug de café toujours dans la main. Il déposa les clés sur le guéridon de l'entrée et les indiqua d'un signe de tête.

- Je vous laisse verrouiller, vous me les rendrez au SGC, dit-il doucement. Ca va aller ?

Sam acquiesça et sourit à son ami qui, rassuré, quitta l'appartement. Il avait eu la délicatesse de ne pas insister sur les incidents de la veille et elle le remercia mentalement de sa discrétion.

Cependant, elle savait que l'histoire avait aussi secoué l'archéologue plus qu'il n'aurait voulu l'admettre. D'abord parce qu'il acceptait difficilement que Jack se soit ainsi sacrifié pour eux. Mais aussi à cause de Vala. Sam soupira en songeant qu'aller déballer l'histoire à Daniel n'avait peut-être pas été sa meilleure idée de la soirée, surtout étant donné ses relations ambiguës avec la jeune femme…

L'archéologue finit sa tasse de café avant d'entrer dans sa voiture. Il posa le mug vide avec sa sacoche sur le siège avant et mit le contact. Tentant d'extraire son véhicule du petit parking sans heurter les autres, il se remit à penser aux événements de la veille. Il sentait qu'il allait ruminer cela toute la journée…

C'était un peu idiot d'ailleurs, il n'était qu'un personnage secondaire de toute cette histoire. Mais tout cela le touchait malgré lui, d'autant plus qu'il n'arrivait toujours pas à démêler ce qu'il ressentait.

Il y avait tout d'abord ce que Jack avait fait, pour eux et surtout à cause d'eux. Daniel avait tenté de se l'expliquer de diverses façons, mais la vérité, c'est que son ami avait été forcé de se prostituer pour les sauver. Il savait que le militaire aurait été capable de donner sa vie pour son équipe, mais la situation n'en restait pas moins dégradante…

Certes, il n'était pas le premier à être abusé par un Goa'uld – Daniel gardait encore en tête le souvenir amer d'Hathor. Et le sexe avait en tout temps et en tout lieu été une monnaie d'échange beaucoup plus répandue que ce que la morale n'aurait voulu.

Cependant, il s'agissait de Jack, et connaissant le militaire, pour aller jusque là, il avait fallu qu'il tînt à eux plus qu'à son honneur. Daniel n'en avait jamais douté mais c'était autre chose d'en avoir la preuve. Il aurait préféré que son ami n'ait pas à faire ce sacrifice, même s'il avait conscience que cela avait probablement sauvé leurs vies. Quelque part, il se sentait même désolé pour lui, et il savait que Jack ne l'accepterait pas, qu'il refuserait une quelconque attitude qui pourrait lui rappeler, même de loin, la pitié. Il considérait sans aucun doute qu'il avait accompli son devoir, mais Daniel savait que lui aurait du mal à oublier…

Et puis il y avait cette dispute entre Sam et Jack. C'était peut-être ce qui l'inquiétait le plus. Un an auparavant, il avait pratiquement sauté de joie quand ses amis avaient annoncé à mots couverts qu'ils avaient décidé de se donner une chance. Certes, les choses auraient été plus faciles si les deux amants n'avaient pas été séparés par des milliers de kilomètres mais l'archéologue avait eu l'impression qu'ils géraient cela facilement, ne se plaignant pas et semblant plus épanouis que jamais.

La vérité était beaucoup moins rose, Daniel venait de s'en rendre compte. Leur couple subissait les contraintes de l'éloignement et Jack et Sam avaient beau s'aimer, ils commençaient à découvrir qu'ils avaient des attentes différentes. Cette relation à distance pouvait marcher au début, mais maintenant ? Sam avait avoué la veille que leurs disputes étaient plus fréquentes, qu'ils n'étaient plus sur la même longueur d'onde. Elle avait longtemps rêvé d'une vie normale, avec des enfants, un gentil mari et une jolie maison. Comme tout le monde. Mais elle avait laissé passer cette chance que lui offrait Pete pour écouter la voix de son cœur. Sans réfléchir que l'amour ne pouvait pas tout…

Daniel soupira. Il pouvait comprendre cela, cette aspiration à une vie rangée qu'avait Sam. Quant à ce que Jack voulait, impossible de le savoir, il connaissait suffisamment ses deux amis pour savoir qu'ils n'avaient même pas dû en parler franchement.

L'archéologue secoua la tête et tenta de penser à autre chose alors que sa voiture s'engageait sur le périphérique. Les problèmes de couple de ses deux amis le touchaient, bien sûr, mais ce n'était pas à lui de les régler pour eux. Il pouvait être là, les soutenir, les conseiller même. Mais certainement pas s'immiscer entre eux. Cela ne ferait qu'aggraver les choses. Il n'avait jamais songé à l'éventualité qu'ils pourraient se séparer mais après tout, c'était possible ! Certes, Sam et Jack formaient un couple idéal, peut-être atypique, mais ils étaient néanmoins bien assortis. Pourtant, comme tous les autres, ils n'étaient pas à l'abri d'une rupture…

Il avait eu de la chance avec Sha're. Un coup de foudre, une année merveilleuse, rien à regretter. Tout cela était parti en fumée quand Apophis était entré dans leur vie mais il avait toujours eu l'impression que le bonheur parfait qu'il avait vécu aurait duré toute leur vie. Il avait même longtemps été persuadé que son unique chance d'être heureux était morte avec elle.

Seulement depuis quelques temps, il commençait à en douter. Il était inutile de penser à ce qui aurait pu être, c'était trop tard. Mais si Sha're avait pu vivre à ses côtés, rien ne disait qu'elle y serait restée. Quelque part, il avait eu la chance de vivre une telle histoire, parfaite, vierge de toute tâche. Elle avait été trop courte, mais au moins pouvait-il affirmer qu'il savait ce que le mot « bonheur » signifiait vraiment…

Et s'il avait pu être heureux ainsi une fois dans sa vie, rien ne disait qu'il ne pouvait pas l'être à nouveau. Il avait fini par faire son deuil, il était peut-être temps pour lui de revivre.

Il soupira en songeant que s'il en était conscient, il savait aussi que tout cela était plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

Il avait toujours dit que sa vie avait réellement commencé quand Sha're était y entrée, et quand elle lui avait été arrachée, il n'avait fait que survivre, se trouvant de nouveaux buts, de nouveaux idéaux, mais en ayant l'impression de s'être éteint de l'intérieur. Il n'était plus sûr de savoir comment faire et surtout d'avoir à nouveau le courage de laisser quelqu'un s'approcher de son cœur. Bien sûr, cela aurait été une promesse de bonheur, mais n'y aurait-il pas de la souffrance aussi ? Il avait connu la perte, il n'avait aucune envie de risquer encore cela.

Peut-être n'aurait-il pas le choix devant l'évidence, comme Jack et Sam n'avaient pu nier leur amour malgré tous leurs efforts…

A vrai dire, s'il était vraiment honnête, cette évidence était déjà là. Et son identité lui faisait peur. Il s'était surpris à songer à elle de façon différente depuis quelques semaines, même s'il préférait la plupart du temps rejeter cette idée, combattre ce qu'il pouvait ressentir. C'était un peu stupide, il n'était pas le genre d'homme à nier ses sentiments habituellement. Mais avec elle, c'était tellement… complexe. Alors il préférait ne pas s'attarder à analyser ce qu'il ressentait.

Bon sang ! Sur toutes les femmes de cette galaxie, il fallait que ce soit elle qui lui fasse perdre tout contrôle sur lui-même et qui lui donne cette impression étrange d'être enfin réveillé.

Mais elle était aussi tellement compliquée, avec un passé chargé, sans compter qu'elle était à moitié cinglée ! Avec elle, il ne savait jamais sur quel pied danser, tant elle avait menti et triché. Il n'était jamais sûr de sa sincérité, même s'il commençait à savoir lire entre ses différentes attitudes. Elle était trop différente, l'exact opposé de toutes les femmes qu'il avait fréquentées…

Elle le mettait en danger, tout simplement. Et il n'avait pas honte d'avouer que cela lui fichait réellement la trouille…

Il eut un geste agacé en songeant à toutes les fausses excuses qu'il s'inventait. Il avait peur de la laisser toucher son cœur, il avait trop souffert. Bien sûr, elle était aussi un être exceptionnel, mais avaient-ils besoin de tout compliquer maintenant ? Elle était si…

- Meeerde !!!

Elle venait aussi de lui faire rater la sortie du périphérique.

* * *

La tension monta d'un cran au moment où Jack pénétra dans la salle d'embarquement.

Il entendit les murmures étonnés des scientifiques alors que Daniel lui lançait un sourire crispé mais néanmoins sincère, ce qu'il jugea plutôt encourageant. Son meilleur ami au moins ne semblait pas surpris ni embarrassé par sa présence comme il l'avait d'abord craint.

Sam par contre l'évita du regard et se concentra sur la porte qui s'activait. Il se tendit malgré lui, songeant qu'il n'aurait peut-être pas dû venir. Surtout qu'ils ne s'étaient toujours pas expliqué et cela risquait d'avoir des conséquences sur l'atmosphère qui régnerait dans l'équipe dans les prochaines heures.

- Ah, je savais bien que vous ne pourriez pas résister à une petite mission scientifique mon général ! s'exclama joyeusement le colonel Mitchell, apparemment indifférent à l'ambiance autour de lui.

Jack lui rendit son sourire et salua d'un signe de tête les astronomes qui ne s'attendaient manifestement pas à ce qu'un haut gradé les accompagnât pour observer une comète.

- J'avais besoin de m'aérer et puis j'ai toujours apprécié l'astronomie, répondit le général à l'intention de son subordonné. Mais vous gardez le commandement avec Carter, je ne suis là qu'en touriste.

Sam se crispa malgré elle en l'entendant prononcer son nom. C'était stupide, mais depuis un an, elle avait pris l'habitude qu'il prononce son prénom et non plus l'habituel « Carter ». Elle tenta de se rassurer en se disant qu'il n'avait pas été jusqu'à employer son grade mais la tension qui l'habitait ne s'estompa pas pour autant.

Elle ne lui avait pas parlé depuis leur dispute de la veille et sa fuite chez Daniel. Elle avait eu envie de passer le voir le matin en arrivant à la base mais il était avec Landry à ce moment là et elle avait ensuite dû faire un dernier briefing avec les astronomes. De toute façon, ce n'était pas une bonne idée qu'ils s'expliquent alors qu'ils étaient à la base. Mieux valait attendre qu'ils soient seuls et au calme.

Le fil de ses pensées fut brisé par l'entrée de Teal'c et Vala dans la salle alors même que le vortex bleuté de la porte se stabilisait.

Les deux jeunes femmes se tendirent imperceptiblement quand leurs regards se rencontrèrent mais Sam fit un effort et sourit doucement à Vala, ce qui détendit légèrement celle-ci. Après tout, se dit la militaire, sa coéquipière n'avait rien à se reprocher et il était inutile de créer d'autres tensions. Elle répondit au hochement de tête de Teal'c par un sourire un peu plus assuré et s'avança avec Cameron pour franchir la porte, bientôt suivie par l'équipe de scientifiques ainsi que Teal'c et Vala qui était étonnamment silencieuse.

Malgré les efforts de chacun, les événements de la veille allaient certainement se ressentir sur l'ambiance. Heureusement, la mission n'était censée durer que huit heures.

Jack s'engagea à son tour sur la rampe mais s'arrêta juste devant la flaque de naquadah. Cela faisait presque deux ans qu'il ne l'avait pas franchie et son cœur se serra sous l'émotion. Cette vie lui manquait, la sensation de ne faire qu'un pas et pourtant de se retrouver à l'autre bout de l'univers, sur un autre monde qui ouvrait tant de nouveaux horizons. Il soupira doucement et sa main s'avança pour toucher la matière bleutée qui s'étendait devant lui. La sensation était indescriptible et il frissonna malgré lui.

Il sentit soudain la présence de Daniel à ses côtés. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment eu l'occasion de parler depuis les incidents de la veille, son ami sachant que sa discrétion serait plus appréciée que des tentatives pour le faire parler.

- Je me rappelle avoir fait ça la première fois que je l'ai franchie, dit doucement Daniel en indiquant de la tête les doigts de Jack qui caressaient le naquadah.

- Ce n'est pas ma première fois, répliqua le militaire.

- Mais vous aviez oublié ce que ça faisait…

Jack ne répondit pas et se contenta de sourire. Tout cela lui avait manqué et Daniel avait raison, il avait fini par oublier. Il se sermonna intérieurement de faire preuve d'un tel sentimentalisme, cela ne servait à rien d'être ainsi nostalgique… Il expira lentement et franchit le vortex en retrouvant la sensation familière d'excitation.

De l'autre côté, un soleil couchant les attendait. La porte était située à l'entrée d'un village dont l'architecture rappelait les huttes indiennes. Les indigènes avaient dressé un autel au pied du Shapaï et l'avaient décoré de fleurs et d'objets de culte. Daniel avait signalé que l'étude de leur culture pourrait à la rigueur s'avérer intéressante, mais ils n'avaient rien à offrir en terme d'échange commercial ou technologique. Une alliance ne s'avérait donc pas très utile à la Terre.

La planète avait beau faire partie des possessions de Ba'al, elle semblait surtout abandonnée par le faux dieu. Le premier contact avec la population avait appris au SGC qu'aucun Jaffa n'avait été vu depuis l'épuisement de la mine, deux ans auparavant. Ba'al avait manifestement mieux à faire que de s'assurer que les habitants continuaient à le craindre et à le vénérer. De toute façon, il était fort à craindre que la « sagesse » du livre des Origines ne remplace bientôt le culte qui était encore rendu au Goa'uld…

Les astronomes, aidés de Teal'c, avaient déjà commencé à décharger une partie du MALP et, profitant des dernières minutes de lumière, s'apprêtaient à transporter leur matériel au niveau d'une grande prairie qui se trouvait à une centaine de mètres de l'anneau de naquadah. Sam et Vala étaient déjà sur place et avaient entrepris de poser des bâches au sol.

Jugeant d'un coup d'œil l'aspect de la planète et de ses habitants, Jack pensa avec amusement que la mission qu'il allait devoir accomplir était de celles qui le faisaient mourir d'ennui quelques années auparavant. Aujourd'hui pourtant, il ressentait presque l'envie d'accepter les présents que les autochtones étaient en train de leur offrir. Il regarda d'un air narquois Daniel qui essayait de dissimuler son agacement et de faire comprendre au chef du village qu'ils n'étaient pas des envoyés du Dieu mais de simples voyageurs.

Mais comme lors des précédentes visites, l'homme refusa de les considérer comme des humains, expliquant à grand renfort de courbettes que seul le Dieu et ses soldats étaient autorisés à franchir le Shapaï. L'archéologue, voyant que les croyances étaient encore une fois trop ancrées, finit par capituler et acquiesça dans un soupir. Peu importait au final que la population croie qu'ils étaient au service de Ba'al, ils n'étaient là que pour observer une comète. Ils pourraient en profiter pour mettre les habitants en garde contre les Oris, mais cette planète n'était plus réduite en esclavage et n'avait rien à offrir à la Terre. Ils allaient accomplir leur mission et ne reviendraient probablement jamais.

L'équipe scientifique avait entrepris le montage du lourd télescope et les yeux de Jack s'arrêtèrent malgré lui sur la silhouette de Sam. Elle avait l'air fatiguée et une bouffée de remords étreignit soudain le cœur du militaire. Il fallait vraiment qu'ils parlent…

Il se tourna vers Mitchell qui était resté à ses côtés pour sécuriser le MALP et l'interrogea du regard.

- Mon général ? demanda le colonel en fronçant les sourcils.

- Je suis assigné quelque part Mitchell ?

Celui-ci ouvrit des yeux étonnés et s'empressa de secouer la tête en signe de négation.

- Vous êtes libre mon général, répondit-il d'un air gêné. Je ne vais quand même pas vous donner d'ordres...

- J'ai donc le choix de mon affectation, constata son supérieur avec un sourire.

Il avait encore réussi à mettre le jeune colonel mal à l'aise et une partie de lui savoura cela. Mitchell avait parfois trop tendance à agir comme un boy-scout, s'enthousiasmant trop rapidement et restant en même temps enfermé dans l'esprit militaire et les règles.

Sam lui avait dit que cela leur avait joué quelques tours, même si elle reconnaissait qu'il commençait à comprendre comment les choses fonctionnaient au SGC et surtout au sein de SG-1. Il était plus que temps qu'il apprenne à compter sur ses coéquipiers et à avoir confiance en leur jugement plutôt que de suivre le manuel du parfait petit soldat tout en voulant paraître détaché.

Le colonel reprit en indiquant le MALP :

- Je m'occupe de ça puis j'irai scanner les environs avec Teal'c pour s'assurer que Ba'al n'a pas eu l'idée de revenir ici comme par hasard. Vous pouvez nous accompagner mais sinon je suis sûr Daniel et Vala seront ravis que vous veniez avec eux pour solidifier les liens avec nos hôtes, dit-il ironiquement.

L'archéologue tourna vivement la tête en entendant la remarque au ton narquois de son chef d'équipe.

- Je croyais que c'était Teal'c qui devait rester avec moi ! se récria-t-il.

- Il avait promis de me raconter quelques blagues Jaffas l'autre jour et je pense que c'est une bonne occasion, rétorqua le colonel. Dans la mesure où Vala et vous savez parfaitement vous défendre et qu'en plus vous avez l'habitude de travailler ensemble, je pense qu'il ne devrait pas y avoir de problèmes.

Jack avait haussé les sourcils en entendant dans quel pétrin venait de se fourrer Mitchell sans même en avoir conscience. Hors de question qu'il subisse ça, il préférait abandonner son subordonné à son triste sort. Peut-être aurait-il dû l'avertir tout de même…

- Tant pis, cela lui ferait les pieds !

Il se tourna vers Daniel qui était manifestement parvenu à la conclusion que Jack allait rester avec lui mais qui le suppliait néanmoins du regard pour s'en assurer. Il semblait appréhender de devoir se retrouver seul avec la jeune femme.

Cependant le général n'était pas sûr que sa présence à leurs côtés fût une bonne chose pour autant. Certes, la discussion qu'ils avaient eue avant de franchir la porte leur avait prouvé qu'il n'y avait pas vraiment de malaise entre eux.

Mais il n'était tout de même pas très emballé à l'idée de se retrouver en tête à tête avec son meilleur ami et Vala, laquelle entretenait des rapports plus qu'ambigus avec ce dernier. Cela poussait un peu trop loin le vaudeville.

- Dans la mesure où je pense aussi que Daniel est tout à fait capable de gérer une soirée en compagnie de Vala, je ne vois aucune raison pour moi de les accompagner. Et même si j'apprécie votre compagnie, rajouta-t-il devant l'air furieux de l'archéologue, j'ai assez donné dans les discussions avec les chefs de village, désolé.

- Vous nous accompagnez donc, dit Mitchell d'un air enjoué.

- En fait non, répondit Jack avec une mimique d'excuse. Bien que la perspective d'une petite balade me tente, je dois avouer que les blagues de Teal'c n'ont pas la même saveur quand on les connaît déjà. Et comme je l'ai dit, j'aime beaucoup l'astronomie, je vais donc faire la folie d'aller rejoindre l'équipe scientifique, en espérant qu'ils accepteront de parler un dialecte que je puisse comprendre.

Mitchell fronça légèrement les sourcils mais il parvint à dissimuler son étonnement et surtout sa déception de ne pas le voir les accompagner derrière un sourire. Il fit signe à Teal'c qui venait vers leur groupe en compagnie de Vala pour lui indiquer qu'il le rejoignait et qu'il était inutile qu'il avance davantage. Vala stoppa elle aussi sa progression, ne sachant manifestement pas ce qu'elle devait faire, probablement parce qu'elle n'avait pas écouté au briefing. Si elle y avait seulement assisté… Mitchell leva les yeux au ciel, salua Jack et Daniel et entreprit de rejoindre les deux autres membres de son équipe. Après avoir échangé quelques mots avec eux, il s'éloigna en compagnie du Jaffa.

L'archéologue profita de ce que la jeune femme ne les avait pas encore rejoints pour adresser un regard furibond à son meilleur ami et celui-ci haussa les sourcils.

- Je pense _réellement _que je serai mieux avec les scientifiques, se défendit le militaire. Et si vous n'êtes pas satisfaits par les choix de Mitchell, je vous signale tout de même que nous venons de le laisser seul avec un Jaffa décidé à partager son sens de l'humour. Vous êtes sans aucun doute vengé…

L'archéologue sourit malgré lui à l'évocation du calvaire que Cameron allait endurer. Quand le sujet des blagues jaffas avait été évoqué quelques jours auparavant, Sam et lui s'étaient tu d'un accord tacite et même si la plaisanterie n'était pas très subtile, il se réjouissait d'avance de la tête que Mitchell aurait en revenant de son tour avec Teal'c. Il avait pris goût à taquiner le militaire et Jack avait raison, ce serait sa petite vengeance personnelle.

- Je suppose que nous pourrons passer du temps ensemble plus tard, dit-il doucement.

Jack se contenta d'acquiescer. Ils prendraient le temps après la mission, que ce soit pour boire une bière ou simplement pour discuter dans le bureau du jeune homme. Pour le moment, il était préférable qu'il se rende auprès de sa compagne.

L'archéologue le comprenait parfaitement et s'il appréhendait cette soirée en compagnie d'autochtones qui les vénéraient et de Vala qui allait sûrement prendre plaisir à cela, il savait aussi que son ami avait des priorités et qu'elles étaient légitimes.

- Je survivrai, allez donc admirer les étoiles, finit-il par dire à Jack alors que la jeune femme brune les avait enfin rejoints.

- Méfiez-vous tout de même de la nourriture locale… Vala, rajouta le militaire en se tournant vers cette dernière, je vous charge de surveiller son verre par la même occasion, il supporte très mal les alcools extraterrestres.

Et il quitta les deux membres de SG-1 avant que Daniel n'ait eu le temps de protester.

Le trajet qui le séparait de la prairie où se trouvait l'équipe scientifique lui sembla trop court et il arriva auprès d'eux sans avoir eu le temps de préparer une explication. Bien sûr, il avait réellement envie d'observer la comète. Mais c'était avant tout pour parler à Sam qu'il se trouvait là.

Celle-ci leva les yeux à son approche et se raidit imperceptiblement.

Une partie d'elle avait envie d'aller à sa rencontre et de tenter de recoller ce qui pouvait l'être, mais l'autre partie était encore blessée par les événements de la veille.

Il faudrait pourtant qu'ils parlent… Seulement cette discussion les mettrait face à certains problèmes qu'ils ne pouvaient plus nier et cela risquait d'avoir beaucoup de conséquences.

Elle l'aimait, de cela elle était sûre. Mais ils s'étaient éloignés. Ou plutôt lui s'était éloigné. Il s'était installé à Washington alors même qu'ils venaient d'entamer cette relation. Bien sûr, c'était elle qui était partie la première, acceptant ce poste en zone 51. Mais elle avait toujours eu l'intention de revenir, il fallait juste qu'elle s'éloigne un peu du SGC pour faire le point après les événements qui avaient eu lieu. Elle était cependant revenue à Colorado Springs pratiquement tous les week-ends, logeant chez ses amis. C'est d'ailleurs à l'occasion d'un de ces séjours qu'elle et Jack avaient décidé de se donner une chance.

Puis, alors qu'elle songeait à redemander son transfert au SGC, s'estimant prête à reprendre sa vie, il avait été muté à Washington. Cela lui avait bien fait un peu peur au début mais elle avait vite constaté que le lien qui les unissait restait toujours aussi fort et que l'éloignement ne faisait que rendre encore plus précieux les moments qu'ils passaient ensemble. Au début du moins. Elle avait en effet sauté sur la première occasion de revenir dans le Colorado, espérant qu'être au SGC la rapprocherait un peu de lui puisqu'il en était directement responsable. Mais l'éloignement physique était resté le même, s'accompagnant même d'un éloignement moral de plus en plus grand.

Il était loin d'elle, de ce qu'elle vivait, il comprenait moins qu'avant ses peurs et ses joies. Et les rares moments qu'ils passaient ensemble ne parvenaient plus à combler le fossé. Si leur amour était intact, le lien qui les unissait s'était lui distendu.

Il n'était pas le seul à blâmer, elle devait le reconnaître. Certes, il n'était plus là, du moins plus de la même façon, et il ne semblait pas s'en apercevoir. Mais elle avait aussi fait l'erreur de laisser les non-dits s'installer. Elle aurait pourtant dû se méfier, ils avaient toujours eu du mal à communiquer et les silences avaient plombé leur relation pendant près de dix ans. Mais elle avait préféré prendre sur elle, se dire qu'il s'agissait tout de même de leur devoir et de la survie de la Terre, et qu'ils pourraient toujours commencer à vivre quand il obtiendrait sa retraite. Ce n'était pas si loin, elle pouvait bien attendre et cela permettait à leur relation de ne pas aller trop vite...

Encore une fois, elle avait fait passer l'armée avant elle, remettant à plus tard ce bonheur qui lui échappait depuis si longtemps.

Les astronomes avaient levé les yeux à l'approche de Jack et Sam sentit les regards se poser sur elle. Elle se donna une contenance et tenta d'agir normalement. Il était hors de question qu'une quelconque tension transparaisse dans leur attitude. Elle avait toujours mis un point d'honneur à être professionnelle en mission et elle n'avait pas l'intention de changer cela.

Elle remit tout de même nerveusement en place une mèche de cheveux et vint à la rencontre de Jack.

- Mon général ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix qu'elle voulait ferme.

Le militaire tiqua à l'emploi du grade et elle sentit qu'elle l'avait blessé. Il se reprit cependant rapidement et tenta d'expliquer sa présence sur place.

- Teal'c et Mitchell sont partis faire un tour de reconnaissance, Vala et Daniel sont avec le chef du village, donc je me suis dit que je ne serais pas plus mal ici. Tu étais toute seule pour assurer la sécurité en plus…

Le silence lui répondit.

- Je veux dire, reprit-il comme pour se justifier, je sais que tu es tout à fait capable d'assumer tout ça mais j'avais envie d'observer la comète et…

Il s'arrêta en pleine phrase, frustré de la présence par l'équipe scientifique qui pouvait entendre la conversation. Il aurait voulu lui dire qu'il était aussi là parce qu'il avait besoin de lui parler mais elle n'aurait pas apprécié qu'il parle de cela devant d'autres personnes. Lui non plus n'avait pas envie d'étaler sa vie privée de toute façon.

Il tenta un haussement de sourcils significatif, espérant qu'elle comprenne. Cela aurait été plus simple s'ils ne s'étaient pas disputés avant… Là, leur communication lui paraissait artificielle, forcée.

Sam sembla néanmoins saisir la véritable raison de sa présence et chercha des yeux un moyen de s'éloigner avec lui qui paraisse naturel. Elle aurait tout simplement pu laisser là les astronomes mais elle se sentait déjà suffisamment mal à l'aise et n'avait pas envie de subir les regards des curieux.

Elle avisa la lunette astronomique qui se trouvait à côté d'elle et se tourna vers un des scientifiques :

- Jason, en attendant que la nuit tombe complètement et que vous ayez terminé de régler le télescope, je vais faire quelques observations préliminaires avec le général O'Neill. J'ai besoin d'utiliser des lumières donc nous allons nous éloigner pour ne pas vous gêner.

L'explication était un peu bancale mais l'astronome acquiesça néanmoins d'un mouvement de tête et se replongea dans ses réglages avec ses collègues.

Sam attrapa la lunette, une lampe et un sac contenant du matériel, avant de s'enfoncer plus en profondeur dans la prairie, Jack sur ses talons.

Un silence inconfortable s'était installé entre eux mais aucun n'avait le courage de faire le premier pas pour le briser. Il y avait tant à dire, de la rancœur, des regrets, des peurs aussi.

Jack n'avait jamais douté de leur couple pendant les dix ans qui avaient précédé, et ils n'étaient pourtant pas ensemble. Ils avaient bien sûr tenté de nier, ils avaient même essayé de se construire des vies. Mais au fond, il lui restait cette certitude : elle était là pour lui et lui pour elle. Il avait eu peur quand elle avait accepté d'épouser Shanahan, mais même à ce moment il avait su qu'il avait toujours une place dans son cœur. Il voulait juste qu'elle ait l'occasion d'avoir une vie normale, si c'était ce qu'elle souhaitait le plus.

Et puis il y avait eu cette victoire inespérée. Ce qu'ils avaient bâti pendant dix ans s'était écroulé, laissant apparaître l'évidence : ils seraient toujours là l'un pour l'autre et il n'y avait pas de place pour autre chose au milieu. Cela avait pris encore quelque temps pour qu'ils l'acceptent complètement, mais c'était de toute façon inévitable. Et il avait eu l'impression de l'avoir toujours su.

Sauf qu'il y avait l'après, la partie qui n'est jamais mentionnée dans les contes. « Ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants », c'était un peu court pour résumer les années de vie commune qu'ils allaient partager.

Et alors qu'il n'avait pas douté qu'un « nous » était possible, il se demandait maintenant pour combien de temps…

Ce fut finalement Sam qui brisa le silence, ralentissant le pas pour se trouver à hauteur de son compagnon.

- Jack… commença-t-elle sans pourtant finir sa phrase.

Celui-ci se tourna vers elle, cherchant ses yeux malgré l'obscurité. Il pouvait sentir la nervosité de la jeune femme. Le silence était revenu, aussi inconfortable qu'auparavant. Il l'entendit soupirer alors qu'elle détournait la tête.

Elle accéléra à nouveau sa marche, comme pour chercher à le distancer mais il saisit doucement son bras, l'empêchant de s'éloigner de lui. Ils s'arrêtèrent et d'une légère pression, Jack força sa compagne à lui faire face. Elle se laissa docilement faire, acceptant enfin de lever les yeux sur lui. La nuit était tout à fait tombée maintenant et seules les étoiles les éclairaient. Il devina pourtant sans aucune difficulté l'expression de son visage, comme si tout son être criait ce qu'elle ressentait sans que les mots parviennent pour autant à franchir le barrage de sa gorge.

- Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il.

Elle ne répondit pas immédiatement, se contentant d'observer la silhouette qui lui faisait face.

Le soupir que Jack s'apprêtait à lâcher mourut sur ses lèvres quand il sentit la main de Sam se poser doucement sur son visage. Ses doigts redessinèrent lentement ses pommettes et la courbe de sa mâchoire avant de venir effleurer ses lèvres avec douceur. Il sentit son cœur s'emballer ridiculement sous la sensation et la pensée qu'ils possédaient quelque chose de rare s'imposa à lui.

Qu'importe ce qu'elle allait lui dire ou lui demander, il était décidé à se battre pour conserver ce qu'il avait. Il ignorait ce qui suivrait, mais il n'était tout simplement pas prêt à la perdre. Pas quand elle était encore capable de faire naître de telles sensations dans son ventre et son cœur, qu'elle pouvait lui donner cette impression indescriptible d'être vivant.

Le temps des concessions était peut-être venu, mais malgré la crainte de ce qui s'ouvrait devant lui, il se sentait plus prêt que jamais à l'affronter.

- A quel moment avons-nous fait fausse route ? demanda la jeune femme dans un murmure.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit-il. Je commence à me demander si nous n'avons pas en fait emprunté deux chemins parallèles. Tu étais à mes côtés mais la destination n'était pas la même…

- J'ignore pourquoi je n'ai pas voulu le voir…

Elle se tut un instant et eut un petit rire amer.

- Nous n'avons jamais été doués pour la communication, reprit-elle. Là encore je ne sais pas pourquoi.

- Je n'ai pas toutes les réponses Sam, je pensais que nous avions fait des progrès. Je ne voulais pas voir les problèmes non plus.

- Manifestement, nous avons encore peur, constata-t-elle

- Peur de quoi ?

- De nous, répondit-elle doucement. Nous sommes effrayés par la perspective d'être heureux mais aussi de souffrir. Peur de vivre, tout simplement.

Elle affirma le contact de sa main sur son visage, caressant lentement sa joue. Il ferma les yeux, savourant la sensation.

Encore une fois, ils avaient préféré communiquer avec les gestes plutôt qu'avec les mots…

- Peut-être serait-il temps d'arrêter de fuir, dit-elle en lui saisissant doucement le poignet. Tu penses que l'on peut y arriver ?

- A faire se rejoindre nos routes avant de s'être trop éloignés ? Je n'en doute pas une seconde, répondit-il, alors qu'il enlaçait ses doigts avec ceux de Sam. Il existe toujours des chemins de traverse.

Elle sourit et un soupir apaisé s'échappa de ses lèvres.

- Mais pour vivre, reprit Jack, il va nous falloir accepter d'emprunter la route ensemble. Et deux voyageurs ne peuvent pas savoir où ils vont s'ils ne se guident pas mutuellement…

Sam inspira et expira lentement. Ses doigts serrèrent fermement ceux de Jack et ses yeux scrutèrent son visage dans l'obscurité.

- Je veux que tu reviennes à Colorado Springs, dit-elle calmement. Cela ne pourra pas marcher si nous sommes éloignés et je suis lasse de toujours reporter mon bonheur au lendemain.

- Je n'aurais jamais dû accepter ce poste, répondit-il au bout de quelques secondes, des regrets dans la voix.

- Là n'est pas la question, rétorqua-t-elle. Nous avons tous les deux fait des erreurs.

- Cela prendra peut-être encore un peu de temps Sam…

Elle s'en moquait. Elle était prête à patienter encore quelques mois, du moment qu'il revenait. Du moment qu'ils commençaient enfin à s'investir.

Il paraissait décidé à sauver leur couple et cela calmait ses peurs. Bien sûr, ils auraient encore beaucoup à discuter et tout ne serait pas facile. Mais ils avaient tous deux conscience de ce qui leur manquait et elle savait qu'ils sauraient tirer les leçons de leurs erreurs.

Elle se rendait maintenant compte à quel point ils avaient évité les discussions importantes. Certes, ils avaient fait des progrès de communication pendant cette année, mais les sujets concernant l'avenir avaient été évités d'un accord tacite. Ils n'avaient jamais mentionné l'idée d'une maison commune, d'un mariage, d'un chien même. Sans parler d'un enfant… Elle s'était dit que cela n'avait pas d'importance, qu'elle n'avait qu'à profiter de ce que leur couple lui offrait pour le moment. Le reste viendrait plus tard, pensait-elle. Et après tout, le rêve et la réalité devaient être séparés. Elle n'allait pas forcément trouver le bonheur dans un conte de fées, il était dans le présent.

Elle avait eu tort. Bien sûr, le bonheur se trouvait dans la réalité et pas dans des chimères. Mais ils ne pouvaient pas vivre leur relation au jour le jour, il leur fallait des projets communs, d'autres façons de maintenir leur lien et d'être en accord. Que leur couple ait un sens. Sans cela, elle pourrait longtemps attendre ce bonheur.

Elle avait enfin la possibilité d'avoir ce qu'elle voulait. Ce que son père avait compris bien avant elle…

* * *

- Souhaitez-vous un peu d'aide, Vala Mal Doran ? 

La jeune femme releva la tête vers le Jaffa puis jeta un coup d'œil sur ses mains pleines de fils. Elle était en train de brancher le magnétoscope sur le vidéo-projecteur, ayant décidé qu'un écran géant était indispensable à la réussite de la soirée. Ses tentatives s'avéraient malheureusement vaines et Teal'c venait de pénétrer dans ses quartiers pour la trouver maugréant dans un dialecte inconnu.

- Je sais faire démarrer un vaisseau Goa'uld endommagé, ça ne devrait pas me poser de problème pourtant ! ironisa-t-elle.

- La technologie terrienne m'a souvent laissé perplexe, avoua le guerrier. Elle peut s'avérer difficile à comprendre.

- A votre avis, c'est qu'ils sont plus évolués ou le contraire ? Non, ne répondez pas, ça vaut mieux…

Le Jaffa se contenta de hausser un sourcil et déposa sur la commode le sac qu'il portait. Il songea avec un léger amusement qu'il avait bien fait de venir en avance pour l'aider à préparer la réunion : Vala était maintenant en train d'essayer chacune des prises présentes sur l'appareil et semblait sur le point de jeter celui-ci contre le mur.

- Je vous laisse faire, finit-elle par dire en laissant tomber sa poignée de fils sur le lit. Je vais ranger mes quartiers, ce sera plus utile.

Alors que Teal'c branchait tranquillement l'embout rouge dans la prise de la même couleur, elle réunit en boule tous les vêtements qui traînaient par terre et les fourra sans plus de cérémonie sous son lit. Elle empila ensuite grossièrement les quelques livres et CD qui se trouvaient éparpillés sur son bureau, ainsi que divers objets, puis ouvrit un tiroir dans lequel elle versa le tout. Elle le ferma d'un air satisfait et se tourna vers son ami qui la regardait d'un air perplexe.

- Oh, allez Teal'c, ne me dîtes pas que ça ne vous arrive jamais ! fit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

Il ne répondit pas et se dirigea vers le sac qu'il avait amené. Commençant à sortir des gobelets en plastique et des serviettes en papier, il reprit la parole :

- Avez-vous au moins prévu de quoi se restaurer ?

- Bien sûr ! répondit-elle outrée. Quel genre d'hôtesse serais-je sinon ? Vous savez, les cuisines du SGC sont très fournies…

- Le cuisinier vous a-t-il préparé quelque chose ? demanda-t-il avec méfiance.

Elle se mordit la lèvre et esquissa un petit sourire d'excuse.

- A vrai dire, avoua-t-elle, j'ai constitué une petite réserve personnelle depuis que je suis sur Terre et j'ai pensé partager… Je vais vous montrer !

Sur ces paroles, elle plongea à nouveau la main sous le lit et en ressortit une boîte en plastique contenant diverses denrées alimentaires. Avec un sourire triomphant, elle présenta à Teal'c son butin, principalement constitué de barres chocolatées et de chips. Et d'un pot de cornichons. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers son paquetage qui gisait dans un coin de la chambre et qu'elle n'avait manifestement pas encore défait. Après l'avoir ouvert et fouillé quelques instant dedans, elle finit par en tirer une sorte de gâteau enveloppé dans des feuilles vertes.

- Ce sont les indigènes qui nous ont donné cela aujourd'hui, expliqua-t-elle. Je n'ai pas trop compris la signification, mais Daniel a eu l'air gêné et a rapidement changé de sujet.

Son visage s'assombrit un instant alors qu'elle retombait dans le silence puis elle releva les yeux vers son ami et reprit d'un ton faussement enjoué :

- J'espère au moins que c'est comestible !

Sa mélancolie n'avait cependant pas échappé au Jaffa. Il savait que Jack O'Neill et Samantha Carter étaient parvenus à surmonter leurs problèmes car ses amis avaient parlé d'un retour du militaire à Colorado Springs. Un retour qui s'avérerait définitif. Mais si le passé semblait avoir été accepté par le couple et que la crise était passée, Vala avait manifestement plus de difficultés à avancer.

- Eprouvez-vous encore des inquiétudes quant à votre passé ? finit-il par lui demander avec un air concerné.

Elle soupira et lui fit un pâle sourire.

- Vous savez Teal'c, répondit-elle doucement, je pense qu'il continuera toujours à me poursuivre. Il n'y a pas eu trop de casse cette fois-ci, mais qui peut dire ce que ce sera la prochaine fois ?

- Vous savez que nous sommes là et que nous ne jugerons pas. Je vous l'ai dit, il vous faut apprendre à accepter votre passé et à ne pas le laisser dicter votre vie.

- Et à me pardonner… acheva-t-elle. Même si je ne suis pas coupable.

Elle resta un instant silencieuse, les yeux perdus dans le vague puis inspira longuement.

- J'ai envie de cesser de fuir, avoua-t-elle, d'accepter enfin la confiance. Mais c'est comme si une menace pesait continuellement sur ma tête.

- La menace vient avant tout de vous-même, répondit le guerrier. Et vous le savez.

- Je traîne peut-être trop de marmites derrière moi…

- Je crois que l'expression terrienne est « traîner des poêles », la corrigea-t-il.

Elle esquissa un petit sourire amusé. Les images terriennes étaient si riches qu'il lui faudrait plus d'une vie pour les apprendre, mais elle avait envie d'essayer. Pour la première fois, l'idée de rester au même endroit ne lui faisait plus peur et elle avait réellement l'intention de s'intégrer. Et elle devait avouer que malgré les sacrifices qu'elle avait dû faire ou les moments difficiles qu'ils venaient de traverser, elle avait toujours été encouragée par les membres de SG-1, particulièrement par Daniel.

Daniel…

C'était peut-être lui qui était responsable de toutes les incertitudes qu'elle avait encore. Il avait été distant lors de cette mission et elle avait ressenti comme un malaise dans leur relation. Elle avait du mal à qualifier son comportement, il n'avait pas été désagréable avec elle non plus et avait même plaisanté. Mais tout cela avait manqué de naturel et elle avait senti de la retenue dans son attitude.

A bien y réfléchir, le malaise avait fait son apparition quelques temps auparavant, mais elle n'y avait pas vraiment prêté attention. Il avait fallu qu'elle perde confiance en elle pour le voir.

Depuis qu'elle était revenue de la galaxie Oris, les autres membres de l'équipe étaient devenus plus intimes avec elle au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'apprivoisaient, alors même que l'archéologue avait pris ses distances. Il n'était pas devenu froid ou moins sympathique, mais elle le sentait tout de même en retrait parfois. Et il restait toujours un malaise diffus.

Il est vrai qu'ils avaient tout deux eu une relation très forte et très spéciale dès le jour de leur rencontre, mais si cela avait évolué vers des liens plus profonds, elle n'était pas certaine d'apprécier la façon dont les choses tournaient. Surtout qu'elle ignorait pourquoi…

- Je pense que Daniel aussi a dû mal à accepter qui je suis, dit-elle soudain.

- Vous a-t-il laissé entendre une telle chose ? demanda Teal'c.

- Son comportement l'a fait pour lui, répondit la jeune femme. C'est comme s'il se forçait à mettre une sorte de distance entre nous. A chaque fois que nous devenons plus proches, il semble construire une barrière autour de lui pour éviter de me laisser pénétrer trop profondément. Je pense qu'il se protège de moi.

- C'est peut-être vrai…

Elle fronça les sourcils.

Elle devait avouer qu'une partie d'elle avait espéré que Teal'c allait lui dire qu'elle n'était en rien responsable de cela, que Daniel ne se méfiait pas d'elle.

- Mais pourquoi mon passé lui ferait-il plus peur qu'à vous par exemple ? demanda-t-elle finalement.

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit Vala Mal Doran, répondit le Jaffa en s'approchant d'elle. Je ne pense pas que Daniel Jackson ait un quelconque problème avec votre passé, je pense au contraire qu'il le comprend mieux que n'importe lequel d'entre nous.

- Mais vous avez dit que…

- J'ai dit qu'il se protégeait de vous, corrigea-t-il.

Elle se laissa tomber assise sur le lit, puis releva les yeux sur son ami quelques instants plus tard.

- Je ne comprends pas, avoua-t-elle.

- Je pense qu'il craint de s'engager émotionnellement avec vous, dit- doucement Teal'c.

- J'avais remarqué cela, fit-elle amèrement. Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir, j'ai tout fait pour qu'il n'en ait pas envie…

C'était plutôt évident…

Il fallait avouer qu'elle était un ancien Goa'uld, une voleuse et tricheuse reconnue, et qu'elle avait de plus été réellement désagréable lors de leur cohabitation forcée. Elle avait un historique personnel et professionnel à faire reculer la plupart des hommes. Il était donc plutôt normal que l'archéologue soit réticent à « s'engager émotionnellement » avec elle ! D'ailleurs elle n'en avait pas du tout eu l'intention.

Au début.

Et puis elle avait passé ces mois dans la galaxie Ori et s'était peu à peu aperçue qu'il lui manquait. Qu'il lui manquait réellement. Elle avait tenté de se raisonner, de se dire qu'il était ennuyeux et coincé, qu'ils étaient trop dissemblables. Mais les faits étaient pourtant là : elle l'appréciait, au point que son choix de rester sur Terre n'avait pas été si innocent et qu'elle avait même accepté de changer.

Bien sûr, ils étaient toujours aussi différents et se disputaient plus que la moyenne des gens. Il restait quelqu'un de posé et de calme, alors qu'elle était perpétuellement sur le qui-vive. Mais cela n'empêchait rien. Elle se retrouvait à avoir envie de s'impliquer plus avec lui, elle qui avait fui pendant si longtemps et juré de ne plus s'attacher pour ne plus souffrir. Pour la première fois depuis des années, elle était prête à laisser tomber ses défenses, même si cela lui fichait une trouille bleue.

C'était probablement trop tard de toute façon…

- Cela n'a aucun rapport avec qui vous avez été ou ce que vous avez pu faire, affirma le Jaffa en la sortant de ses pensées.

- Je parlais de toutes les fois où il a eu envie de m'étrangler depuis notre rencontre, sans compter le harcèlement sexuel que je lui ai fait subir, rectifia la jeune femme.

- C'est aussi ce dont je parlais, répliqua-t-il. Ne pensez-vous pas que Daniel Jackson a su voir au delà de cela ?

- Et bien… commença-t-elle avec hésitation.

- C'est lui le premier qui a su vous faire confiance, malgré votre attitude. S'il y avait vu un réel problème, il vous l'aurait fait comprendre depuis longtemps, croyez-moi…

Elle resta silencieuse, tentant d'intégrer les informations qu'elle venait d'obtenir.

Si ce n'était pas son comportement envers l'archéologue qui était responsable des réticences de celui-ci, elle avait du mal à comprendre ce que ce pourrait être. Bien sûr, il y avait la possibilité qu'elle ne l'attire pas du tout, mais son instinct avait rejeté cette éventualité. Il était certaines choses qu'elle pouvait sentir, et elle était parfaitement consciente que les retenues de Daniel venaient de l'esprit et non du cœur.

- Mais pourquoi ? finit-elle par demander au Jaffa.

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit avec moi que vous deviez en parler, répondit celui-ci en posant sa large main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme.

Elle secoua la tête d'un air agacé.

- Ecoutez Teal'c, dit-elle, j'aimerais juste m'assurer de certaines choses avant de faire une erreur. J'ai moi aussi des raisons de me protéger…

- Et vous n'êtes pas la seule à avoir un passé qui en soit la raison.

La jeune femme leva les yeux sur lui dans l'espoir d'en obtenir plus mais le guerrier se contenta de hocher la tête, considérant apparemment que la discussion était close. Elle soupira mais n'insista pas, sachant qu'il n'accepterait pas de satisfaire sa curiosité. Il respectait trop Daniel pour lui raconter à elle ce que l'archéologue avait apparemment jugé bon de lui cacher. Ou du moins évité de lui dire.

D'après ce que le Jaffa avait sous-entendu, le jeune homme s'abstenait de s'impliquer à cause d'un quelconque passé. Cela, elle pouvait le comprendre, elle le vivait tous les jours. Mais c'était étrange de se dire que Daniel, si lisse en apparence, possédait en lui des failles. Elle n'en avait jamais eu conscience, elle n'avait même jamais cherché à savoir. Certes, il avait été très discret sur sa vie, mais elle s'était dit qu'il était juste un de ces rêveurs obsédés par leur travail et qui n'avaient pas réellement de vie à côté. Elle ne s'était même pas posé la question de savoir quelle était sa vie en dehors de la base : il ne la quittait que rarement. Pour elle, Daniel Jackson était un idéaliste qui avait choisi de se battre pour défendre ce en quoi il croyait.

La réalité était forcément plus complexe, il avait vécu comme tout le monde. Elle n'avait juste pas pensé… Comme souvent, elle avait avant tout ramené les choses à elle.

Ses pensées furent interrompues par les coups frappés à la porte. Elle jeta un œil sur le réveil pendant que Teal'c allait ouvrir.

Le major Frey entra avec prudence dans ses quartiers et les salua d'un air crispé. En voilà au moins un à qui son CV faisait peur, songeant-elle avec amusement. Elle se leva et décocha au militaire son sourire le plus étincelant, bien décidée à maintenir une certaine réputation. Les autres arrivaient déjà pour la soirée et elle leur indiqua où s'installer avant de se tourner résolument vers le vidéo-projecteur.

Elle n'avait plus vraiment la tête à parler sabre laser et à disserter de la prétendue ressemblance entre les Furlings et les Ewoks, mais elle allait faire un effort. De toute façon, cela la détendrait.

Et quand elle s'en sentirait le courage, elle irait voir Daniel.

* * *

La lumière était déjà allumée lorsque Vala pénétra dans le bureau, mais celui-ci était vide. Elle s'avança un peu plus dans la pièce afin de s'assurer que Daniel ne se trouvait pas caché derrière un artefact un peu imposant, mais elle ne put que constater l'absence de l'archéologue. Etant donnée l'heure tardive, ce n'était pas vraiment étonnant d'ailleurs. Il avait simplement dû oublier d'éteindre la lumière.

Elle soupira en appuyant sur l'interrupteur et se tourna en direction de la sortie. Alors même qu'elle allait franchir la porte, elle entra en collision avec un corps non identifié. Déséquilibré, celui-ci chancela et lâcha ce qu'il tenait dans les mains. Un bruit de poterie brisée résonna dans la pièce.

Daniel étouffa un juron et tendit prestement la main pour rallumer la lumière. Il gémit en constatant la casse et ses yeux se posèrent sur la jeune femme qui, à quelques pas de lui, se mordait la lèvre d'un air désolé.

- Excuse-moi, je…

- …ne l'ai pas fait exprès, la coupa-t-il d'un ton bourru. Je m'en doute bien.

Elle lui fit un petit sourire gêné puis se baissa afin de l'aider à ramasser les morceaux.

- C'était quelque chose de précieux ? demanda-t-elle anxieusement.

- Pas vraiment, soupira-t-il en observant le morceau qu'il tenait dans ses mains. Mais comme je pensais étudier les glyphes qui étaient gravés dessus, il va falloir que je le reconstitue maintenant.

- Tu veux que je t'aide ? C'est un peu ma faute si…

- On verra ça demain, la coupa-t-il à nouveau. Il est trop tard là.

Il se releva avec l'amphore brisée dans les mains et la déposa sur son bureau. Il commença à lire un papier annoté de sa main mais marqua soudain un arrêt. Il se retourna vers Vala :

- Au fait, qu'est-ce que tu faisais là ? l'interrogea-t-il. Tu voulais quelque chose ?

- Et bien… commença-t-elle avant de s'arrêter, cherchant ses mots.

Il l'observa en silence, se demandant ce qu'elle était venue faire ici à cette heure tardive. Quelle heure était-il exactement d'ailleurs ? Jetant un coup d'œil discret sur sa montre, il constata qu'il était minuit passé et fronça les sourcils.

- Vala, demanda-t-il troublé, est-ce que tout va bien ?

- Oui, oui… fit-elle avec un nouveau sourire gêné.

Perplexe, il détailla un instant le visage de la jeune femme et finit par reposer la feuille qu'il tenait entre les mains. Il s'assit sur une des deux chaises qui occupaient la pièce et lui indiqua de faire de même.

Elle hésita un instant mais devant son regard décidé, elle obtempéra. Ses yeux se promenèrent quelques temps sur le décor du bureau avant de se reposer sur ceux de l'archéologue. Celui-ci n'avait pas bougé et attendait qu'elle se décide à prendre la parole.

- Je voulais juste… parler, avoua-t-elle doucement.

- A plus de minuit ? demanda-t-il d'un ton concerné. Que se passe-t-il pour que ça n'ait pas pu attendre demain ?

Il avait au départ été contrarié par la présence de la jeune femme, mais il commençait maintenant à s'inquiéter. Vala avait l'habitude de venir le trouver dans son bureau à des heures plus ou moins tardives, souvent parce qu'elle s'ennuyait, parfois simplement parce qu'elle recherchait sa présence. Mais elle n'était encore jamais venue avec cet air mélancolique qu'elle affichait maintenant.

Elle se mordit nerveusement la lèvre, ne sachant par où commencer. Elle avait décidé de venir le trouver juste après la fin de la soirée Star Wars, préférant dissiper ses doutes sans attendre. Elle avait toujours été d'un naturel impatient et n'était pas de celles qui laissent les situations moisir.

Mais maintenant, assise face à Daniel qui attendait sa réponse d'un air anxieux, elle n'était plus aussi sûre d'avoir le courage d'aborder franchement le sujet qui la tracassait. Elle doutait que le jeune homme apprécie qu'elle lui demande de but en blanc pourquoi il évitait d'être trop proche d'elle.

Il fût un temps où ce genre de considération ne l'aurait pas arrêtée, mais si elle n'avait pas perdu de sa spontanéité, elle devait cependant reconnaître qu'elle était plus… diplomate.

- Pourquoi t'es-tu engagé au SGC ? finit-elle par lui demander.

Il ne répondit pas immédiatement, se donnant le temps de réfléchir à la manière de répondre à la question de la jeune femme. Il se l'était lui-même souvent posée, principalement pour savoir s'il devait continuer.

Avait-elle l'intention de quitter la base ?

- Au départ, commença-t-il, l'armée m'avait demandé de traduire des inscriptions. Je venais de saborder ma carrière et ma crédibilité en laissant entendre que des extraterrestres avaient construit les grandes pyramides, je n'ai pas pu me permettre de refuser.

- Tu avais raison pourtant…

Il haussa les épaules avec un petit sourire. Parfois il avait encore envie que ses pairs prennent connaissance des découvertes qu'il avait faites, afin de cesser d'être l'hurluberlu qui avait cru aux pharaons martiens. Mais le SGC lui avait tellement apporté, qu'était la reconnaissance à côté de ce qu'il avait vu et appris ? Il savait, cela lui suffisait.

Le projet était secret, continua-t-il en guise d'explication. Ma traduction a fini par permettre l'ouverture de la porte et je suis parti avec l'équipe militaire lors du premier passage. Enfin je me suis imposé à eux plutôt, tu aurais dû voir la tête de Jack quand il a fallu qu'il se résolve à emmener un archéologue rêveur et allergique à tout.

Il s'était de nouveau arrêté, les yeux dans le vague et un léger sourire sur les lèvres, alors même qu'il repensait à la façon dont l'aventure avait commencé pour lui.

Même si Sam lui en avait déjà parlé, Vala n'avait jamais connu ce Daniel là, le scientifique innocent qui pensait que le monde pouvait être meilleur. Certes, il avait toujours ce côté idéaliste, mais il était aussi plus ancré dans la réalité. Et surtout, il avait perdu cette naïveté.

- Je crois que je ne pourrais même pas te raconter cette première traversée, dit-il légèrement exalté, il y en aurait pour des heures. Cela a été une véritable révélation pour moi, j'ai eu l'impression d'avoir enfin trouvé pourquoi j'étais venu au monde. Si l'histoire t'intéresse, je pense que nous pouvons peut-être te donner accès au rapport.

- Je l'ai déjà lu.

Il ne demanda pas comment, c'était plus prudent pour ses nerfs. Il se contenta de secouer la tête d'un air qui en disait long. Même s'il était plus amusé qu'autre chose.

Face à lui, Vala s'était calée dans sa chaise et attendait la suite de l'histoire avec une sorte d'impatience. A son étonnement, Daniel devait reconnaître qu'il se sentait bien à la lui raconter, à repenser à tous ces événements. C'était étrange, parce qu'il avait découvert la violence et la guerre lors de cette mission. Sans compter qu'ils avaient véritablement ouvert la boîte de Pandore.

Mais paradoxalement, il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux qu'à cette période. Il n'avait pas exagéré en parlant de révélation : tout avait soudain pris son sens. Sans doute le moment le plus important de sa vie.

- Enfin je n'ai pas trop compris, grimaça-t-elle en le sortant de ses pensées, parce qu'il est écrit que tu es … mort. C'était encore une de ces fois où…

- Non ! la coupa-t-il en riant. Jack savait que l'armée risquait de vouloir envoyer une bombe sur la planète, Abydos. Alors lui et ceux qui sont revenus ont raconté que tout le monde était mort.

- Mais toi, tu es resté alors ?

Il marqua un instant d'hésitation.

- Oui, reprit-il lentement, parce que je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi à ma place que sur Abydos.

- Une planète pleine de sable et avec des habitants encore moins développés que les Terriens ?

- Il y avait plus… avoua-t-il doucement.

Elle fronça les sourcils, plus tout à fait certaine de savoir où il voulait en venir.

L'archéologue soupira. Il était peut-être temps de lui parler de Sha're, ce n'était pas un secret après tout. Elle l'apprendrait tôt ou tard de toute façon. Et il préférait autant que ce soit lui qui lui raconte l'histoire, il était encore celui qui avait été le plus proche de la jeune Abydosienne. Celui qui l'avait le plus connue. Il n'avait pas envie qu'elle soit contée à Vala par un autre que lui.

Il inspira longuement.

- Tu vois cette femme dessinée, dit-il en indiquant de la main un cadre posé un peu à l'écart sur une étagère.

Elle hocha la tête alors que ses yeux se posait sur le visage auréolé de boucles noires. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment remarqué l'image au milieu du fouillis qui emplissait le bureau de l'archéologue.

- Je l'ai rencontrée là-bas. Et je suis resté pour elle.

Elle tourna la tête vers Daniel dont les yeux étaient toujours fixés sur le dessin et elle comprit soudain.

Il était tombé amoureux, tout simplement. Elle savait qu'il était le genre d'homme à laisser son cœur dicter ses actions, mais elle n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'il fût capable de rester sur une planète inconnue pour une femme qu'il ne connaissait que depuis quelques jours. Il avait dû falloir que les sentiments soient puissants…

Qu'était-il advenu de la jeune femme ? Avait-elle finalement suivi Daniel sur Terre ? Vala n'en avait jamais entendu parler avant ce jour et elle avait toujours pensé que l'archéologue vivait seul. Peut-être sa compagne avait-elle fini par partir en lui brisant le cœur…

Ce qui était certain, c'est qu'à voir la façon dont il en parlait et la regardait, il l'aimait encore.

Une bouffée d'appréhension la saisit et elle se força à sourire pour l'endiguer.

- Elle est très belle, dit-elle un peu amèrement. Comment s'appelle-t-elle ?

- Sha're… répondit-il en détournant enfin les yeux du visage de Sha're pour les reposer sur celui de Vala.

- Cela signifie « partage », non ?

Il acquiesça avec un sourire quelque peu mélancolique.

Puis, pressant ses mains ensemble comme pour se donner du courage, il reprit le cours de son récit.

- C'est aussi pour elle que je suis revenu au SGC et que j'y suis resté.

- Elle t'a demandé de faire cela ? interrogea-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Il laissa échapper un son entre le rire amer et l'étranglement.

- Non, souffla-t-il. Mais environ un an après notre mariage, Apophis est arrivé sur Abydos…

Vala ferma les yeux en sentant ce qui allait suivre. Il y avait la possibilité que Daniel ait choisi de s'engager au SGC pour combattre le Goa'uld et protéger ainsi sa famille, mais elle n'y croyait pas trop.

Non, ce qui expliquait la haine de l'archéologue envers les symbiotes était certainement beaucoup plus douloureux…

Elle se mordit la lèvre.

- Il l'a tuée, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle avec appréhension.

Daniel secoua légèrement la tête et détourna un instant le regard.

- Il a fait pire… répondit-il en un murmure.

- Il y a pire que de mourir ?

Elle resta un instant perplexe, cherchant ce qu'Apophis avait pu faire. Mais l'archéologue ne répondit pas à sa question.

Ses yeux se contentèrent d'accrocher ceux de la jeune femme, qui saisit soudain quel avait été le destin de Sha're. Elle ne pouvait que trop bien le comprendre…

- Mon Dieu, dit-elle en pressant sa main contre sa bouche, je suis désolée. Je…

- J'ai cru pouvoir la sauver, la coupa-t-il avec émotion, je me suis battu pour elle pendant près de trois ans. Mais cela n'a pas suffi. Le Goa'uld a failli me tuer lors d'une mission, et si je suis encore en vie, c'est parce qu'elle est morte ce jour là.

Vala ne répondit rien, laissant le silence retomber sur la pièce.

Qu'y avait-il à dire d'ailleurs ? Elle avait été à la place de la jeune femme, elle savait à quel point celle-ci avait dû souffrir. La mort avait certainement été un soulagement… Même si cela avait brisé le cœur de l'homme qui l'aimait.

- Je ne sais plus trop pourquoi je suis resté au SGC ensuite, reprit-il d'un ton las, je pense que la haine des Goa'ulds y a été pour beaucoup. SG-1 aussi a influencé ma décision. Mais ça n'a jamais plus été pareil…

Oui, tout avait changé après la mort de Sha're, lui le premier.

Mais le temps avait passé maintenant, il avait réappris à vivre. La blessure avait fini par se refermer, même si la cicatrice l'élançait encore souvent.

Le jeune homme inspira longuement et esquissa un petit sourire en direction de Vala.

Celle-ci gardait le silence, perdue dans ses pensées. Elle comprenait maintenant ce que Teal'c avait sous-entendu en lui disant qu'elle n'était pas la seule à avoir un passé.

Et Daniel avait mieux caché ses blessures qu'elle-même ne l'avait fait, elle n'en avait même pas soupçonné l'existence. Peu étonnant qu'il soit réticent à s'engager maintenant ; connaissant l'archéologue, cela avait sûrement dû le détruire plus qu'il ne voulait l'avouer.

Il l'aimait encore d'ailleurs, et n'avait sûrement pas réussi à passer outre la perte.

Elle murmura soudain :

- Ce doit être difficile pour toi de me voir tous les jours alors qu'elle…

Il releva les yeux, un peu surpris.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- Quetesh a pu être retirée, mais ce n'est pas le cas de…

- Je ne vais quand même pas te reprocher d'être en vie ! s'offusqua-t-il.

- Non, bien sûr, mais c'est injuste quelque part, et tu préférerais sans doute…

Il balaya sa remarque d'un geste de la main et elle se figea, attendant qu'il s'explique.

Il secoua la tête et entreprit de la rassurer :

- La vie est souvent injuste Vala, ça je l'ai appris très tôt. Et je ne préférerais pas que tu sois morte et elle toujours avec moi, ce serait tout aussi injuste.

L'archéologue marqua une légère pause, perdu dans ses pensées. Puis, détournant la tête, il avoua :

- Un temps, j'aurais MOI aimé être mort à sa place, mais j'ai dépassé cela. On ne peut pas changer le passé de toute façon…

Elle le regardait, un peu sceptique.

- Je n'ai plus de regrets Vala, reprit-il fermement en se retournant vers elle. J'ai mis du temps à le comprendre et surtout à l'accepter, mais j'ai fait tout ce qui a été en mon pouvoir. J'ignore si c'est une question de destin ou de hasard, mais je sais qu'il est inutile de regarder en arrière maintenant. Je… je suis veuf, quelque part j'aime toujours ma femme, mais moi je suis en vie et je dois avancer sans me retourner sur le passé.

- C'est parfois difficile de le laisser derrière…

- Je crois même que c'est impossible parfois, dit-il d'un air légèrement désabusé. Mais il faut parvenir au moins à vivre_ avec _lui et non_ par rapport_ à lui.

Elle sourit doucement.

Ils étaient tous les deux conscients que le discours était bien souvent différent de la réalité, ils en étaient les exemples même.

Le silence s'était à nouveau fait et Vala se surprit à observer les traits de l'homme qui lui faisait face. Elle s'était toujours dit qu'il était sans surprises et avait à tort pensé qu'il était aussi sans failles.

Elle découvrait maintenant cette part d'ombre qu'il avait si bien su dissimuler.

Il avait souffert, peut-être plus que la plupart d'entre eux, à la différence qu'il ne s'en était jamais plaint et avait toujours fait face. Elle repensa à certains bruits de couloir qu'elles avait entendus, de ceux colportés par les militaires. Ce n'était pas à Daniel d'apprendre d'eux, au contraire. Mais lui avait eu la pudeur de ne pas en parler.

Il était certainement plus fort et plus sombre que l'image qu'il donnait, et malgré l'empathie qu'elle ressentait pour ce qu'il avait vécu, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'apprécier ce nouveau côté qu'elle découvrait de lui.

Loin de la rebuter, ce « côté obscur » lui permettait de se sentir plus à l'aise. Et elle ressentait combien il avait fallu que l'archéologue fasse d'efforts pour pouvoir l'accepter à ses côtés, elle qui menaçait à chaque instant de lui rappeler la défunte.

- Je suis heureuse de savoir que malgré notre histoire similaire, tu ne me compares pas à elle, avoua-t-elle soudain avec un peu de gêne. Je…je crois que je n'aurais pas apprécié d'être le sel qui réveille la plaie…

- Crois-moi, répliqua-t-il avec un sourire, j'ai bien du mal à penser à elle quand tu es autour de moi.

Elle haussa les sourcils.

- Je suis horripilante au point de t'empêcher de penser ? demanda-t-elle un peu amusée malgré tout.

Il secoua la tête, et reprit la parole pour préciser sa pensée :

- Non, ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'elle était très différente, tout simplement.

- Je m'en doute, fit la jeune femme avec une douceur à laquelle elle ne l'avait pas habitué. Ce devait être quelqu'un de bien. Tu l'as épousée après tout…

- Tu es aussi quelqu'un de bien, dit-il en lui prenant la main et en la pressant légèrement. N'en doute pas. Elle aussi avait ses défauts, mais je l'aimais pour ça aussi.

Elle tiqua légèrement au sous-entendu de sa phrase et ses yeux se posèrent malgré elle sur leurs mains jointes. Le regard de Daniel suivit le sien et il relâcha doucement sa main en se rendant compte de ce qu'il était en train de faire.

Leur discussion avait pris un tour plus intime sans même qu'il s'en rende compte. Il avait été forcé de laisser tomber ses défenses pour lui raconter cette histoire, mais la conversation avait évolué vers quelque chose de nettement plus ambigu.

Il pouvait encore faire marche arrière, il en avait envie d'ailleurs, parce qu'honnêtement il avait toujours aussi peur.

Mais il y avait aussi cette autre partie de lui qui se sentait en confiance…

Sans compter le fait que pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il parvenait à parler à quelqu'un d'autre de Sha're et de ce qui lui était arrivé, et cela sans sentir la blessure se rouvrir.

- Tu es juste…complètement différente. Non, honnêtement, même en cherchant bien, j'ai du mal à vous trouver des points communs. La couleur des cheveux peut-être ? plaisanta-t-il pour détendre l'atmosphère.

- Oh, je suis sûre qu'on peut trouver mieux, rétorqua-t-elle sur le même ton. Voyons… Nous sommes magnifiquement belles toutes les deux par exemple !

Il leva les yeux au ciel tout en secouant la tête.

S'il était indéniable que Vala avait changé depuis quelques temps, certaines choses resteraient les mêmes. Et quelque part, il préférait cela.

- Bon d'accord, c'est trop évident, continua-t-elle. Cherchons autre chose…

Elle fit mine de réfléchir quelques secondes puis lui offrit sa moue la plus désolée, tout en reprenant d'un ton fataliste :

- Non, je crois bien que je suis assez unique en mon genre. Niveau points communs, nous devrons nous contenter de la couleur des cheveux. Et du fait d'avoir subi un symbiote Goa'uld, bien sûr, continua-t-elle sans réfléchir.

Daniel s'était figé et la jeune femme se mordit la lèvre, consciente d'avoir peut-être été un peu trop loin.

- Désolée, souffla-t-elle, je ne devrais pas plaisanter là dessus.

- Non, c'est bon, répondit-il en se détendant. C'est juste que je n'ai pas l'habitude d'aborder cela…

- …de façon aussi brusque, termina-t-elle pour lui. Je n'ai pas réalisé…

L'archéologue resta quelques instants silencieux puis un sourire doux revint sur ses lèvres :

- Tu avais raison de toute manière. A croire que j'ai une attirance particulière pour les hôtes de Goa'ulds, finit-il comme pour lui même.

Il rougit violemment en réalisant ce qu'il venait d'avouer. S'il était resté ambigu auparavant, sa dernière phrase paraissait on ne peut plus claire.

Il chercha un peu gêné le regard de Vala, laquelle l'observait maintenant d'un air surpris mais aussi embarrassé que lui.

- Je crois que c'est ce que vous appelez « mettre les pieds dans le pot », grimaça la jeune femme au bout de quelques instants.

- En fait, c'est « mettre les pieds dans le plat »… corrigea l'archéologue en se frottant nerveusement la nuque. Mais je crois que dans ce cas, on peut dire qu'à force de tourner autour du pot, j'ai fini par mettre les pieds dedans…

Elle eut un léger rire.

Ils devaient être en train de dégager un subtil mélange de gêne, de peur et d'autres choses qu'elle n'était pas trop capable d'analyser. Peut-être une sorte de soulagement… Leurs regards se croisaient pour s'éviter aussitôt et elle pensa brièvement qu'ils étaient irrécupérables.

Ils n'avaient pas eu besoin d'analyser ce qui venait d'être dit, tous deux l'avaient compris et en étaient conscients.

- Oh merde… gémit soudain Daniel dans un rire.

Il se frottait le visage, comme pour chercher à en faire partir la rougeur qui l'habitait.

Elle ne répondit pas immédiatement, se forçant juste à ancrer son regard dans celui de l'archéologue qui tentait en vain de reprendre une contenance. Il n'avait pas l'air mortifié, au contraire. Une sorte de sourire éclairait plutôt son visage, du moins la partie qui n'était pas cachée par sa main. Il avait juste l'air incertain de ce qu'il était censé dire ensuite. De ce qu'il pouvait bien faire après _ça_…

Le voir ainsi embarrassé donnait à la jeune femme l'envie de le taquiner mais étrangement, aucune pique ne franchit ses lèvres. Elle attendait juste en silence, avec la conscience que tout avait été dit et que tout restait pourtant à décider.

Daniel expira longuement comme pour évacuer la gêne et la tension, et son regard se planta à nouveau dans celui de Vala. Il se mordit les lèvres et réfréna tant bien que mal le rire nerveux qui menaçait de les franchir. Il secoua imperceptiblement la tête alors que ses yeux tentaient de lui dire ce qu'il était incapable de prononcer.

- Tu prends bien en compte le fait que tu m'as plusieurs fois reproché d'être folle ? lança-t-elle soudain.

Le rire qu'il retenait s'échappa et il se frotta la nuque pour la énième fois. Semblant retrouver son courage, il inclina légèrement la tête et répondit d'un air narquois :

- De toute façon je vais être obligé de subir cet aspect de ta personnalité quoi qu'il arrive…

Elle fit la moue et le regard de Daniel s'adoucit en l'observant.

Elle aurait pu profiter de son embarras, mais le simple fait qu'elle ne l'ait pas fait montrait qu'elle n'avait pas l'air décidée à s'esquiver cette fois-ci. La savoir ainsi prête à avancer le rassurait et l'effrayait en même temps.

Parce que cela signifiait que la balle était dans son camp à lui.

- J'ai en tête des tonnes raisons qui justifient le fait que ce soit une mauvaise idée, soupira-t-il enfin.

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils et son visage s'assombrit.

- Mais la vérité, reprit l'archéologue, c'est que ce sont des excuses toutes plus fausses les unes que les autres. Je crois que j'ai tout simplement peur…

Au son de son aveu, le cœur de Vala s'emballa stupidement. Elle se morigéna intérieurement de réagir comme une adolescente, mais ne put s'empêcher de se sentir fébrile, elle d'habitude si maîtresse d'elle-même. Une partie d'elle était soulagée par le fait qu'il ne se rétracte pas, mais elle appréhendait toujours…

- Pour ce que cela vaut, dit-elle doucement, je suis aussi effrayée que toi, sinon plus.

- C'est bon à savoir, répondit-il avec une légère grimace, mais je crois que cela ne rassure aucun de nous…

- Au moins nous sommes deux à avoir l'air ridicule, constata-t-elle avec un sourire en coin.

Il leva les yeux au ciel et secoua une nouvelle fois la tête.

Il détailla à nouveau le visage de la jeune femme et une foule de sentiments l'assaillit. Il avait oublié ce que cela faisait, les sensations que cela procurait. Bon sang, il était forcément effrayé par cela, mais il savait aussi que la peur ne dictait pas toujours la bonne solution.

Presque inconsciemment, il avait rapproché son siège et se trouvait maintenant dangereusement proche du visage de Vala. Celle-ci tentait d'afficher une assurance qu'elle était loin de ressentir.

- Je crois qu'aucun de nous n'a envie de souffrir encore, souffla-t-il, mais nous savons aussi que cela fait partie de la chose.

- C'est ce que Forrest Gump a oublié de dire à propos de la boîte de chocolats, n'est-ce pas ? fit-elle avec un léger sourire. Parfois on peut avoir mal au ventre après en avoir mangé…

Il sourit à l'image employée.

Bien sûr que tout n'était pas simple. Et avec leur histoire et leur vie, il était certain que leur boîte de chocolats à eux risquait de leur donner des crampes d'estomac à plusieurs occasions. Restait à savoir s'ils étaient prêts à l'accepter…

Elle s'était très légèrement penchée vers lui et il pouvait presque sentir son souffle sur son visage. L'archéologue observa longuement les traits de Vala puis semblant trouver dans ses yeux la réponse qu'il y cherchait, il posa doucement sa main sur sa joue.

- Je ne sais pas pour toi, murmura-t-il avec un léger éclat dans le regard, mais cela ne m'a jamais empêché d'en abuser. Parce qu'importe le reste, c'est du chocolat et quoi qu'il arrive on sait que ce sera bon.

Un sourire commença à illuminer le visage de la jeune femme, mais Daniel l'effaça sous ses lèvres à lui.

Lorsqu'elle l'avait embrassé sur le Prométhée, il s'était dit que si la folie avait un goût, c'était sans aucun doute celui-ci. C'était un peu différent cette fois-ci, plus envoûtant que perturbant, mais le piquant était toujours là.

Alors qu'elle s'abandonnait dans ses bras, il songea qu'il avait certainement pioché le chocolat le plus épicé de la boîte. Et qu'importe s'il se brûlait un peu au feu qui s'allumait en lui, il allait aimer ça.

* * *

Teal'c déposa prudemment son plateau couvert de victuailles et s'installa à la table en ignorant les regards des quelques soldats que la quantité de nourriture étonnait.

Des bleus, sans aucun doute.

Il attaqua sa tarte aux pommes avec appétit et s'autorisa enfin à baisser sa garde. La mission avait été difficile et comme l'avait dit le colonel Mitchell, ils avaient encore une fois eu « chaud aux fesses ». Les Oris continuaient leur progression et la Voie Lactée était indéniablement en train de perdre la bataille.

Mais le Jaffa gardait pourtant espoir.

Quand les Terriens s'étaient lancés dans le combat contre les Goa'ulds quelques années auparavant, la situation n'était guère plus brillante. Personne n'y croyait, ceux qui se battaient depuis si longtemps avaient souvent méprisé les nouveaux arrivants. Le guerrier lui-même avait pris part à cette aventure tout en pensant qu'elle serait vaine.

L'issue avait été incertaine jusqu'à la fin, mais contre toute attente, ils avaient gagné. Certains avaient parlé de miracle, ce qui n'était pas faux. Ils avaient eu beaucoup de chance.

Il y avait cependant eu un autre facteur, qui n'avait pas échappé à Teal'c : ils n'avaient pu porter le coup fatal qu'en étant tous unis.

La victoire contre les Oris n'était donc pas pour aujourd'hui mais il la savait possible. Il faudrait que le peuple Jaffa accepte de se rassembler et que les différentes races s'unissent. Cela prendrait du temps, les jours à venir s'annonçaient difficiles, mais ils vaincraient.

Son instinct lui disait d'avoir confiance.

Ses pensées furent interrompues par un murmure collectif qui s'éleva dans le mess. Il releva les yeux de son plateau et son regard tomba sur la silhouette de Jack O'Neill qui s'avançait dans le réfectoire.

Le Jaffa haussa un sourcil à la présence du militaire. Personne ne l'avait averti qu'O'Neill devait venir au SGC. Cela faisait près de deux mois qu'il ne l'avait pas revu, depuis qu'il avait annoncé un retour probable à Colorado Springs.

Mais rien n'avait changé.

Il savait cependant que le général négociait âprement son transfert avec le Président et le colonel Carter avait même avoué qu'il songeait sérieusement à démissionner.

Peut-être la situation s'était-elle enfin débloquée…

Jack aperçut Teal'c et s'avança vers lui en souriant.

- Vous acceptez ma compagnie ? demanda-t-il en indiquant la chaise en face de son ami.

Celui-ci hocha calmement la tête et le regarda s'installer. Le militaire salua d'un sourire quelques soldats et plongea avec délectation sa cuillère dans le fondant au chocolat qu'il avait posé sur la table.

- Allez-vous me faire part de la raison de votre présence au SGC ? lui demanda finalement Teal'c.

Le regard de Jack se fit malicieux. Il attendait manifestement que cette question lui fût posée et son sourire s'élargit. Néanmoins, il ne répondit pas immédiatement et prit le temps d'avaler une autre bouchée de son dessert. Il posa ensuite sa cuillère et avec une joie non dissimulée, il annonça :

- Vous avez devant vous le nouveau coordinateur entre le Pentagone et les diplomates qui travaillent au SGC.

- Dois-je en conclure que vous revenez à la base ?

- En effet, répondit Jack en une parfaite imitation. Les négociations avec nos alliés sont souvent menées par des civils et je suis parvenu à convaincre le chef d'Etat major que les récents changements survenus dans la galaxie nécessitaient que l'armée s'implique en conséquence. Après tout, je suis expert en géostratégie, cela ne peut qu'aider.

Le Jaffa hocha une nouvelle fois la tête. O'Neill avait eu sa place au HomeWorld Security, mais il restait un homme de terrain. Même si le poste qu'il allait occuper mettrait sans aucun doute sa patience à rude épreuve, les nouvelles forces en présence dans la Voie Lactée nécessitaient l'expertise d'un homme tel que lui. Il se heurterait probablement aux politiciens de Washington mais cela ne changerait finalement pas grand chose.

De toute façon, le général avait à la fois la confiance de l'Etat Major et de la Maison Blanche.

- Le poste auquel vous êtes transféré est-il aussi élevé dans la hiérarchie que celui que vous occupiez ?

- Théoriquement je dépends du HomeWorld Security, grimaça Jack, donc cela peut être considéré comme une rétrogradation. Mais c'est de toute façon un choix personnel et compte tenu du chantage que je leur ai fait subir, je ne peux pas me permettre de me plaindre. Et puis j'ai pu désigner mon remplaçant, je ne m'inquiète pas trop.

Teal'c avala la dernière bouchée de sa tarte et reprit la parole :

- Je suppose que le colonel Carter est au courant de ces changements.

- Elle a suivi toutes mes démarches, acquiesça Jack, mais rien n'était officiel jusqu'à ce que les derniers détails soient réglés. Les papiers n'ont été signés qu'il y a trois jours et comme je prends mes fonctions la semaine prochaine, j'ai préféré vous faire la surprise.

- Quelle surprise ? fit une voix féminine derrière le militaire.

Celui-ci se retourna pour voir Vala qui se tenait près de lui, sa tasse de café à la main. Elle affichait un sourire franc et s'installa confortablement sur la chaise à côté de lui.

Le léger malaise qu'avait ressenti Jack en entendant la jeune femme s'estompa devant son attitude détendue. Tout en elle respirait le calme, elle ne paraissait aucunement gênée par sa présence. Après les événements qui s'étaient déroulés lors de sa dernière visite, il avait eu peur qu'elle ne parvienne pas à laisser le passé à sa place, mais il avait manifestement eu tort.

- Alors Jack ? demanda-t-elle à nouveau. C'est votre présence ici qui est une surprise ?

Oui, toute cette histoire était définitivement derrière eux. Le simple fait qu'elle ait décidé d'employer son prénom montrait qu'elle avait pris le parti de se comporter avec naturel envers lui.

Ils connaîtraient sans doute encore des moments de gêne, mais rien qui les empêche de nouer une relation normale, voire amicale. Il fallait dire qu'elle avait ce don de se rendre attachante quand elle le voulait.

- C'est surtout que mon retour est définitif, répondit-il.

- C'est vrai ? Je connais un archéologue qui va être content ! s'exclama-t-elle avec humour.

- J'ai bien peur que les nerfs de Daniel Jackson ne soient malmenés par la présence simultanée de distractions telles que vous et le général O'Neill, lui rétorqua Teal'c.

Ses deux amis le regardèrent un peu ébahis par l'ironie dont il venait une nouvelle fois de faire preuve.

- Teal'c a tout de même raison, reprit Jack en souriant. Daniel risque de prétendre que nous l'empêchons de travailler dans le calme et il serait capable nous interdire l'accès à son bureau.

- Tout dépend de la nature de la distraction… dit innocemment Vala.

Jack plissa les yeux au sous-entendu. Il savait que la jeune femme aimait particulièrement harceler l'archéologue, celui-ci s'en était suffisamment plaint. Elle jouait de leur pseudo-relation et quoiqu'il en dise, Daniel était rentré dans son manège sans trop se faire prier, même s'il prétendait le contraire.

Seulement les rumeurs s'étaient faites insistantes ces derniers temps, même si aucune preuve réelle n'était venue les étayer. Mais il avait eu Cassie au téléphone la semaine précédente et la jeune fille avait affirmé que selon elle, il y avait « cachalot sous gravillon ».

Bien sûr, cela ne les concernait en rien, du moment que Daniel était heureux. Il le méritait. Ils le méritaient tous les deux.

De toute façon, Jack était persuadé qu'il saurait la vérité rien qu'en voyant l'archéologue.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ici exactement ? reprit Vala en interrompant le fil de ses pensées.

- Je vais m'assurer que l'aspect militaire est correctement pris en compte dans les traités d'alliance. Pour simplifier les choses, je dois coordonner les objectifs armés et diplomatiques.

- Retournez-vous sur le terrain pour cela ? demanda Teal'c.

- Pas vraiment, grimaça le militaire. Je suis surtout chargé de la préparation des négociations, pas de leur mise en œuvre.

- Donc si j'ai bien compris, dit la jeune femme en faisant la moue, vous êtes chargé de rédiger des traités en compagnie de diplomates ennuyeux au possible.

Jack secoua la tête, amusé.

Le travail qu'il allait faire n'était certes pas des plus excitants mais il savait que les circonstances l'amèneraient probablement à passer la Porte pour régler sur place des détails imprévus. La négociation n'était pas ce qu'il préférait mais il avait eu l'impression de ne faire que cela à Washington. Là il s'agirait surtout de veiller à ce que les traités soient plus complets au niveau militaire. Il avait toujours été réticent à voir la Terre s'impliquer ainsi avec d'autres planètes, mais sa dernière visite lui avait fait comprendre que c'était indispensable s'ils voulaient gagner cette guerre. Le poste qui avait été créé pour lui au SGC était tout simplement un moyen d'être plus efficace dans cette bataille.

Cette fois-ci, il était sur place.

- O'Neill, reprit soudain Teal'c, vous êtes conscient que Daniel Jackson est souvent chargé de coordonner ce type de négociations ?

- Daniel et moi allons en effet devoir travailler ensemble sur certains dossiers… répondit le militaire avec un sourire qui en disait long.

- Il est au courant ? demanda Vala en haussant les sourcils.

Le sourire de Jack s'accentua et un nouvel éclat passa dans ses yeux.

Coopérer avec l'archéologue s'annonçait…divertissant. Et c'est ce qui avait encouragé sa décision de prendre cette fonction.

Beaucoup de choses lui avaient manqué à Washington…

- Je voulais lui faire la surprise à lui aussi, dit-il malicieusement. Vous allez voir, il ne va pas être content de mon retour, il va en être ravi !

**FIN**

Je l'ai déjà dit, je sais, mais je suis l'heureuse propriétaire d'un tapis de souris anthropophage, qui cherche continuellement à me dévorer. Heureusement pour moi, il accepte aussi les feed-backs : vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire pour me sauver la vie !!


End file.
